Unexpected Visitor
by Evengeline
Summary: AU. This a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions he had about the boy's homelife. First fanfic, please don't flame. Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter I

Twelve year old Harry Potter was sleeping in his 'room' when Uncle Vernon came in. He hauled up the boy in sitting position. Harry didn't understand what was happening and before he knew it, his uncle was yelling at him.

"That owl of yours is creating a racket, boy. Do you want everyone to know about you're…umm you being unnatural, freak? I have had it, now you just see what I can do." Vernon Dursley said his face purple and a vein throbbing on his forehead.

Harry flinched, wondering if it was going to be more chores inside or more gardening. He didn't mind doing more chores; he was used to it as long as he got to eat something more than two slices of dry bread and one glass of milk a day. He knew his less than should be height was because of his intake of food or lack of it. Both were one and the same things in his point of view. But it seemed Uncle Vernon had other ideas. Harry was beyond being surprised when on the next day he saw someone outside his window, putting bars on it. 'Oh, so this was what Uncle Vernon was talking about. Oh well.' It wasn't as if he was getting loads of mail from his friends. It almost seemed as if Ron and Hermione had forgotten their promise. It was then that he realized that they might have realized he wasn't worth their friendship. 'After all, he had only brought troubles with him. Just look at his first year! The troll incident, the Quidditch match, the Forbidden forest! Oh, he almost forgot the Philosopher's Stone! It alone took the award of the night. There were at least thousands of students at Hogwarts but who noticed the mishaps? Him! Oh, why? Why had he dragged them? But wait! He didn't drag them, did he? They came on their own will. But then why weren't they writing to him as promised?'

As he was wallowing himself in self-pity, in Hogwarts, the Headmaster was getting some weird news lately. He was pondering what to do with the news had received when he someone knock the door. He looked and smiled. Good, Albus thought, at least Severus would be impartial enough to decide what to do with the news. The Potions Master just nodded at the Headmaster.

"Severus, my dear boy! You are not going to Manor, are you? Severus, you should go there if only to prove that you have risen above them." Albus admonished his former student.

Severus Snape barely stopped himself from groaning out loud. 'Why did Albus never stop? Honestly, Albus of all people should understand about him not wanting to go to Manor more than anyone.' He just said, "Albus, I am going to pretend you never said that and I never heard that. That done, I came here to ask about Hagrid's…dog. What are you going to do about it, Albus?"

The Headmaster just smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry about Fluffy, Severus. Hagrid is going to take care of that. I have something to discuss with you which troubles as well as confuses me."

Severus shifted in his chair and said, "Well, I, for sure, would want to know what troubles you. I would help in any way possible; you know that, don't you, Albus?"

"Well, I have letters from Ms. Granger and Mrs. Weasley on behalf of Mr. Ronald Weasley questioning about Mr. Potter's well-being. Their letters to Mr. Potter were not answered and now I am worried about Mr. Potter. What do you think we should do, Severus?" Headmaster asked, rubbing his forehead.

This time, the Potions Master did groan out loud and said, "Why do you think Mr. Potter wouldn't respond to his fan-mail, Albus? Perhaps because he doesn't think his friends worthy enough to write to? Or perhaps he got bored with his current fan-club and wants new fans?"

"Severus, you should know better than that. Harry is not his father. Didn't we have a somewhat same conversation last year? It is time to leave the past alone and embrace the present." Headmaster said sternly, all twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Headmaster, you know how I feel about this and I think it will never change. I'll leave now, I have to do Poppy's batch. Goodnight, Headmaster." Snape said and left, his robes bellowing behind him.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus said softly, "Never say never, Severus." The portrait of Phineas Nigullus said, eyeing the Headmaster suspiciously, "What are you up to, Albus? Even after all these years I still wonder how you were sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

The portrait of Professor Dippet said, "You know, I wondered about that, too"

The present Headmaster laughed and went to his chambers thinking about a certain Mr. Potter.

In dungeons, Severus Snape was brewing potions needed for the Medi-Witch. He knew why Albus had brought Potter's subject not in front of Hagrid or Minerva but him. He thought about what Albus had said and tried to remember his expression. 'His expression had been adequately serious.' he thought. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to go and check. No one needs to know I am going to check on Gryffindor's Golden Boy." Snape mused out loud.

He decided to check on the brat after his potions were brewed and labelled. 'Why should I leave my potions for the brat? Humph.' After four more hours of potion brewing, a temporary batch of potions was ready for the Medi-Witch's storage. After ten minutes or so he reached the apparition, he apparated to Private Drive. 'Now, which one was the brat's house? Every house is similar to each other.' Snape thought as he was walking down the street. After a mere moment or two, he noticed a very odd thing about one house. The sight, which was even in Potion Master's point of view, was funny. 'Now, why would anyone put bars on only one window and that too on the first floor instead of ground floor?' Snape mused. His morbid curiosity won over his sane mind, he went near the house. It was in dark as it should be since it the middle of the night. He cast a delusionment charm on himself. He went to the front door and whispered, "Alohomora."

After the door opened, he whispered, "Lumos." As the light came from his wand, Snape saw that there were many frames of photograph in which there was a thin, horse-faced woman, a baby whale and probably a daddy whale. 'Well, I am suddenly very thankful that there are Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin otherwise I would be gaping like a fish out of water. How disgusting! How anybody can get that….large is beyond me.' Snape thought. Snape quickly pushed aside that fact and went inside to fulfil his curiosity. It was a house of a neatnik of that he was sure. The child was clearly overfed as well as his father but somehow Snape had an inkling that the household chores weren't done by the woman or any of the whales. It was just an intuition but he knew himself well enough to believe the current one. As he was going out of the house, a noise upstairs made him stop. He quickly but quietly went upstairs. He listened intently for the sound to fall on his ears and it did. It was probably sound of a bird flapping his wing. He crept towards the direction of the sound of a bird and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a door with at least ten locks. Now Snape wasn't generally a man to be intrigued but in this case he was. He charmed the door to open and his heart stopped for a moment or two as he said, "Lumos."

In front of him, were many, many toys but it weren't the toys that bothered him. It was the bird. A snowy bird. 'Holy mother of Merlin! Potter's owl. It…it was Potter's bird and that….that was Potter, sleeping on the…makeshift bed.' Snape thought dazedly.

'What was going on? Why would someone lock their own nephew with more ten locks? Was Potter that bad as a boy? Agreed he was James Potter's son but even he, Severus Snape would put locks on a child's door.' Snape thought angrily. As he crept inside the room, his eyes widened. This was the window, they…they put the bars on Potter's window! It was more than Snape could take, he took a deep breath and whispered, albeit harshly, shock and anger evident in his voice, "Potter! Potter, get up this instant!"

Author's Note: So did you like it? If you did like it then please review. As I am unsure whether to continue or not. I really hope you like it. This is my first fan-fic ever! Go me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter II

'Hmm….now why would Snape's voice come out of Oliver Wood's mouth?' Harry thought, dreamily. It was a very nice dream; he was chasing the snitch in a Quidditch match when he had come in front of Wood. Wood was shouting at him to look over him one moment and in next moment he was yelling at him to get up. 'What was wrong with the boy? Now that was too much.' Harry thought. Wood was shaking him now. After a second he realised that someone was _**really**_ shaking him. 'What? It was morning already? I just came one or two hours ago.' Harry thought. He opened one eye and saw someone he never imagined to see in his bedroom. It was his…his professor. 'But…no I am still sleeping. May be Professor Snape was the referee of the match.' Harry thought, still nearly asleep.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't get up this instant you will be one very sorry Potter." Professor Snape said.

Harry got up quickly and looked at his professor, "Professor, what are you doing here? Or am I still dreaming because you can't be here. Uncle Vernon would kill you first then he will kill me." Harry realised suddenly that he was babbling in front of his least favourite teacher and blushed furiously.

Snape was amused by Potter's…speech and he smirked as he saw the boy blushing. He quickly stopped himself from smirking anymore. The boy had been so confused when he woke up. It was the confused look that stopped Snape from glaring at the brat or making any snide comment. 'Honestly, the boy looked so small and innocent while sleeping. I almost forgot that he's the same brat because of whom I nearly had two heart attacks last year. Humph.'

"Exciting as your speech technique is, your guess is wrong on many levels. While I do understand that you didn't expect me of all people to be in your room but neither did I imagine you to be behind a heavy-bolted door. What did you do to deserve this little punishment, Potter?" Snape asked while wondering if there was an appropriate reason to lock the child.

As Harry heard Snape speak, he knew there were at least half a dozen of insults in there but he was too busy keeping himself awake to identify and count the insults. Ooooh! He was so sleepy. 'Snape must be an overgrown bat. Why else would he be in my room at midnight?' Harry thought grumpily. Harry realised that being silent was not the best thing to do as Snape hissed silkily, "Perhaps you don't understand my question. Hmm…I should simplify it so you would understand but I really don't want to waste my time. Now, go pack your things and be ready in ten minutes. We are leaving after I have a word with your….relatives."

Harry's eyes went round as saucers and he spluttered, "But…but I…you…I mean I have to stay here. Dumbledore said so. Yes, I asked him at the end of the last term if I could stay at Hogwarts and…and he said no. Something about blood wards. Pretty stupid thing, if you ask me." Harry shut his mouth with a snap as he realised what he had said and in doing that perhaps…perhaps he had insulted the Headmaster. His round eyes met the narrowed eyes of the Potions Master. Harry squirmed a little, uneasy with the narrowed, black, glinting eyes staring at him intently.

"Did the Headmaster know that you were not happy with your relatives, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Weeelllll. I didn't exactly say that. I said that I wanted to say at Hogwarts but they are just semantics. The main point is I don't get to stay at Hogwarts so I am not coming with you." Harry said, very happy with himself for not cowering in front his snarky professor for once.

Snape studied the child in front him. He was telling the truth but not total truth. Snape was a man who was able to take decisions at any time and this was not at all hard for him to decide. He smirked when he imagined Potter's reaction on his little announcement. He saw that the boy wasn't moving to get ready so he said, "Potter, you don't have to worry about Professor Dumbledore being angry with you. I am ready to take any responsibility if the need arises. Now, go and be a little good boy. I am waiting downstairs and if you don't come within ten minutes there are various potions I would like to try that require human body parts. Consider yourself warned."

It seemed that Potter's eyes were generally that round since they didn't become normal if anything they were more round if that was possible. Snape went out of the room to give the boy time and privacy to change and pack.

Inside the room, Harry was bewildered, confused and a little bit afraid. Okay, very afraid. He didn't think that his Professor would use him as a Potions ingredient but he wasn't about to test his Professor's statement. He gulped again as he remembered what his Professor had said and began packing. As he was packing, he wondered why his teacher was here. He knew for a fact that he wasn't on the list of Potion Master's favourite people list. In fact, he was pretty sure that he topped one list that was Snape's least favourite list. Well, Harry hated him, too. At least, he thought he hated because he never forgot that it was Snape _**who**_ had saved him at the Quidditch match but still Snape always taunted him, made snide comments, and…and he breathed down his neck in Potions classroom. So he was…greasy git. Harry giggled to himself as he imagined Snape's reaction when he would hear what Ron said about the Potion's Master. As he was changing his T-shirt, he heard Uncle Vernon roar. 'Uh-uh. What was Professor doing that made Uncle do that? Well, I guess just a wizard is at his home would make him do that. Oh, well.' Harry thought as he cringed at the noise. He tried to take his trunk down but unfortunately he was too small to do that so he just took Hedwig's cage and went down. As soon he reached the room where his uncle was he hoped he hadn't come. His uncle was very, very purple in the face and that was saying something. His hands were clenched as if he wanted to something but couldn't do it.

"Mr. Dursley, I would appreciate if you don't shout. My ears are working perfectly, last I checked. Now, would you grace me with an answer or do I have to use forces. It was simple question, I presume or are you as slow and dim-witted as your son and your nephew, Mr. Dursley?" Snape sneered at the big man.

As Harry heard that he glared at his Professor. 'Why did he have to bring me into it? He…he was comparing me with Dudley who can't even do simple maths of division and multiplication. How dare him!' Harry thought indignantly. He huffed to make his presence known and his indignation, too.

Snape turned and saw that his insult had reached the brat. Good, he thought. Serves the brat for being late! Although he had a sinking sensation that Albus would clearly have_** the **_reason to gloat. 'Well, I will not give him the satisfaction of being smug. I want to be the one telling him the condition I found the boy in. Ha ha. I would love to see his guilt-ridden face. Honestly, I would have thought that his Golden Boy would be very well pampered. Alas, because of this visit my all assumptions are proven wrong. Oh, well. I can still intimidate the brat.' Snape thought, remembering the horror on the boy's face when he had threatened him.

"Do you understand what I am telling you, you freak? I will not let him go with you. You don't look nice even for freaky people like you. What if something happens to the boy and those other freaks come and question me? Oh, no. I don't want any freakiness in my house." Uncle Vernon's rant would have continued had it not been Snape's silencing spell.

"Now, Dursley, you will listen to me and you will listen to me very clearly. I asked you a simple question that you didn't answer so I am not going to do it again. Perhaps you forget that I introduced myself as Mr. Potter's teacher at his school. I am here to take Mr. Potter from your custody as you are seen unfit to care for Mr. Potter here. I am going to investigate this further but before that you are going to make no noise or anything when we go or else the result of that deed would not be pretty." Snape said, his face having a very menacing expression which scared the Dursley more than he could say.

Harry stood shocked as Professor made his way towards him. No one had fought or even said anything in Harry's favour before but his Potion's Master seemed to do it almost as if he was really meaning it. Perhaps…perhaps he did mean it. Before he could think any further a silky voice said, "Where is your trunk, Potter? What are you doing just standing here? Go and get it!"

Harry jumped and said timidly, "I can't bring it down. It's…its too heavy but…but I'll try to bring it down very quickly, sir." But Harry didn't get the chance to go upstairs as a hand gripped his arm and he was led inside the room where Uncle Vernon was sitting on the Queen Anne sofa that was perched near the electric fireplace. He just stood near the door, afraid his uncle might take it upon himself to teach him lesson. When Snape noticed it, he barked, "Well, sit!"

Potter slid down to sit on the floor as if his legs were no longer working. Snape sneered and left the room to get precious Potter's trunk. He went upstairs and wondered if he hadn't come when he had, would Potter have been locked inside the room his entire summer vacation? Well, no point in thinking something that was going to happen now that he _**was**_ here. He went inside the room and picked up the trunk which was not as heavy as Draco's was. He came in time to see Dursley leaning dangerously towards Potter who was shaking like leaf but trying to face that oaf. Snape's dislike towards the muggle escalated by notches. He quickly strode towards them and pulled the boy towards him while he towered the big man.

"Dursley, I told you the results would not be pleasant if you do anything. Now, face the consequences for not taking me seriously. _**Densaugeo!**_" Snape said, as Harry watched in horror and if you allowed him to, in fascination as his uncle's teeth started becoming bigger by the minute. Harry wanted to laugh openly but didn't dare so he settled on a small giggle.

Snape turned and indicated to Harry to follow him and Harry did. As they were going out of the door, they heard a shriek from Harry's aunt. Harry giggled like a small naughty boy when Snape glared in his direction. Harry quickly stopped giggling and asked tentatively, "Sir, where are we going? I mean are going to Hogwarts or to the Burrow, you know Ron invited me to live there in summer. Do you think Dumbledore would allow me to go there for a few days?"

As Potter was chattering away, Snape felt a headache coming. He snapped at the boy, "Stop it this instant. I would tell you in normal circumstances but nothing is normal about this one so I wouldn't. Just come with me and for Merlin's sake, be silent."

"But…" It was as far as Harry got because suddenly Snape whirled and whispered though every word sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Please, Potter. For once in your life, listen to what I say. Do not speak or do you not even understand a simple request?" Snape said.

Harry just nodded and started trotting behind his teacher wondering what he would say when they met Dumbledore.

Author's Note: Thank you very much for your reviews. They prompted me to post this chapter today. Thanks to _**doodly doodly doo, Lily Elizabeth Snape, lupinspup, breannatala, Morgaine00000016, The King 43 Richard Petty and Potions-Mistress25 **_for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter III

Harry's mind was working furiously as he was following his Professor. He was wondering what his Potions teacher was doing in his home. When they were inside the house, Harry wasn't thinking about more than present happenings but as they came out of the house and started walking, he started wondering the intentions of his teacher. 'Perhaps Dumbledore had sent Snape to bring him to Hogwarts. Why didn't he come to get him himself?' Harry quickly stopped thinking as he realised that he sounded like whiny kid. Well, at least I stopped myself from doing more of that. He was just going to look up when he bumped into his Professor. 'Uh-uh.Perhaps make that my irate, angry, annoyed Professor.' Harry thought as he saw the expression on his teacher's face.

"Potter, tell me why did you not answer your letters from Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger? I rather thought that you three were good friends but it seems to me that it was not so." Snape said, his voice although low was like high-pitched Quidditch commentry to Harry.

"They wrote to me. Did they really write to me? Oh, thank God! It was just an accident, wasn't it?" Harry said, literally glowing with pleasure. With sudden speed a thought came which made him very guilty within moments. 'I should have had more faith in them than that. How could I doubt their friendship so easily? I guess I _**really**_ am not worthy of their friendship.' Harry thought sadly.

Snape saw the play of imotions on his student's face. First it had been the look of pure happines then swiftly it was changed to guilt and then it was total sadness. Snape wondered how someone could feel that many imotions with that speed. Snape saw that the boy had wondered down the self-pity lane so he just shook his head and told the boy to sit on the bench nearby. He sighed but did as he was told. He wanted to do something but wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do.

Snape huffed as he realised what he was about to do. 'Oh, I do_** not**_ like those talks. Every year, someone gets lonely or angry or just sad without any reason and it was his task as a Head of the House to talk to them.Ugh. He hated it but as a Professor he had to it and now even though the school wasn't about to start for at least eight weeks, he felt he had to do it for the sake of his duty. Yes, for the sake of his duty and if he kept saying that to himself he might believe it one day. Unfortunately that day was not to be today.' Snape thought morosely.

Harry was wondering why he was told to sit down but a moment later he heard his Professor huffing and decided that asking would not be the best thing to do so he waited. His patience paid off as his Professor started talking.

"What is troubling you, Mr. Potter? I am here if you have anything that you think is confusing. Before you say a word, let me tell you something. I know now that you haven't had a…good childhood but I am unable to do anything about it and that is frustrating to me. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you? If you want to tell me anything other than those…people then I am ready to listen." Snape said while managing to not to look like menacing.

Harry opened his mouth and shut it. He tried again to say something, anything but it again shut itself. He didn't know his Professor could be…this….this understanding. He had never had anyone who had tried talk to him about his private things without feeling invaded. That Snape had pulled it off so easily baffled Harry. As he was deciding whether to talk or not, he heard Snape growl. He quickly decided to spill the beans. He started, somewhat hesitantly, "I am…am feeling somewhat guilty. Umm….that didn't come out right. I am feeling very, very guilty for not having faith in my friends. I…I thought that they forgot their promise and…and me, too. See, I wouldn't have blamed them for not thinking me worthy enough to be their friend but it hurt. I tried to think like a grown up and decided that I only brought trouble in everyone's life right from start so if they want to forget me, it would be okay but it wasn't okay. For…for the first time, I had friends who really liked me. When they didn't write I thought that that was it. The moment which I had been afraid to face. I lost hope in them and it wasn't right. I should have been much more hopeful. I…I think I _**really**_ am not worthy to be a friend, I didn't even have enough in them."

By the end of it, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he wasn't even aware of it. He felt light as if some heavy weight had been thrown away from him. Harry decided that guilt was very bad thing, it hurt. He was also somewhat shy now that he had said what his mind had been thinking. He looked down and two spots of pink were on his cheek. He was brave and he could do it. He did it although timidly. He looked up and saw that his Professor had a unreadable expression on his face. He quickly looked down again.

Snape was surprised that Potter had opened up but he was even surprised when Potter had spilled his guts. He never thought that Potter could be guilty or sad or…or like any other child. A usnsure of himself, of his worth. It certainly didn't help matters that he had come to see that recently. He looked at him again and saw that the boy was emmbarassed with his…talk and…and there were tears on his cheeks. Snape inwardly groaned. 'Well, I hope he doesn't start the waterworks on me or I am dead.' Snape thought.

When the Potions Master handed him a hankerchief, Harry looked at it blankly. 'Why is he giving me a hanky?' Harry thought. He soon realised as he found his cheeks wet with tears. He took it gratefully and cleaned his cheeks of his tears. Boys don't cry, and he did. He blushed as he realised that his Professor had seen him crying buckets. 'Oh, darn. Why did I do that? Why? Maybe Snape was right about one thing. I do things first then think of the consequences. Now he is going to make fun of me.' Harry thought although as soon as the thought came he quickly discarded it. He hoped or more like knew that Snape wouldn't do it. Now that he was somewhat okay he asked, "Sir, now that I am okay. Can we go? I am feeling sleepy, it's still night, you know."

Snape just nodded. 'Why, the cheek has returned as he is okay. Well, I will have to something about it. But right now as the brat has pointed the obvious, it _**is**_ still night. We might as well go back, besides _**I**_ am feeling sleepy, too.' Snape thought. He started walking assuming the boy will follow him. Once they reached the apparition point, Snape took Potter's arm and apparated to his country home. He felt rather than felt that the boy was feeling sick. As soon as Potter looked he could stand, Snape shoved a vial towards the boy. The boy looked at it blankly. 'Honestly, the boy doesn't use his brain or he is barmy. Why would I give him that potion if not for the medicinal perpose?' Snape thought, annoyed.

Harry looked around after he got the message that he was supposed to drink the potion. He didn't he potion a bit, it was gross. It tasted no better that a stale bread although he had to admit he was feeling better now. He saw that there were woods around the house. The house itself was a very nice two storey building with nice garden. He had an inkling that those weren't normal plant like Aunt Petunia had. He followed Snape and at the door, he saw the most ugliest, greenish creature with big eyes, bow to Snape.

"Master is home, Master Snape is home. We is happy, sir. Can Biddy do anything for you, Master? We don't have the dinner ready but we do it, sir." The creature said over-enthusiastically.

"Don't do anything, Biddy. Just make a room for Mr. Potter here and please clean my room for me. It will be all for the night. Umm….perhaps a glass of milk for Mr. Potter before he sleeps." Snape said.

"Okay, Master. We do as you say. We is a good house-elf team. Yes, we is. Me and Tibby." Biddy said and with just a snap of fingers he vanished.

Harry only gaped where the creature had been standing. 'What. Was. That? That…thing.' It was all Harry could think.

"Mimicking a fish is most unbecoming, Mr. Potter. Please, cease doing it, this instant. Now, this is my house and you are here because I don't think it prudent to disturb the Headmaster at his ungodly hour. Now you are to stay in the room given to you until Biddy or Tibby comes to wake you in the morning. If you wake up before that you can do your homework. Please, _**do**_ try not to be in trouble, Mr. Potter." Snape said as he reached the room in left wing of the house. He turned left and after few moments he turned right. He opened the door to room and motioned for Harry to follow him. As Harry entered the room, Snape made sure that all of his luggage was neatly kept near the bed.

Snape said, "If I hear that you haven't drunk the milk then the results would not be good. A little boy like you, should drink milk. Understood?"

Harry nodded and went to take his night shirt out of the trunk. Snape left the room and Harry allowed himself to cry. Nobody had ever done that to Harry. Ever. Nobody cared what Harry drank what or even whether Harry ate or not. To hear the Professor say that boys like him should drink milk made him grateful to the Professor. Although he didn't like that the Professor said he was little boy. He was not. He was twelve years old, that wasn't little. Hmm…he would have to think about it later as the bed in front of him looked so soft, inviting him to sleep on it. He almost did it before he remembered Snape's threat. He quickly drank the milk, brushed his teeth in the bathroom attached to his room and went to sleep. He was blissfully in dreamland when Snape came to check on him.

Snape shook his head when he saw that the boy had already gone to fantasyland. Well, he drank the milk so it is okay. He dimmed the lights in the room and of the hallway before going to his room to sleep. 'Well, it was an eventful day or rather night. It made a lot of changes in my perception but that's okay. The boy is now safe from those so-called realtives and that's what matters. Tomorrow is going to be very stressful, Albus is going to be so smug. Oh, well. It was bound to happen the moment I decided to take the matters into my hands.' Snape thought sleepily.

Auther's Note: I know it's rather slow but please don't be disappointed. It is going to be at little faster pace but this talk was important. Thanks doesn't really cut it when I see your reviews but still thank you so much!

Oh and it is going to follow main canon happenings but not all. It's just as well since someone asked me. So, I hope there are no more confusions. Now go click that cute little button. Yes, down there. See, that was easy, wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter IV

Next morning, Harry opened his eyes to fight the urge to scream like a girl. He woke to find two large eyes too near his face for his comfort and he thanked his lucky stars that he had seen them before or he really would have screamed like a girl. It was one thing to be scared but it was an entirely different thing to show our fear. He saw that the house-elf had realised that he was awake as Biddy got down the bed.

"We is waiting for you to wake, sir. We is wanting to know what Mr. Potter would like to have for breakfast. Master is already up and about but Master said not to wake you up before eight so Biddy did as his Master told him to." Biddy said, pleased with himself for reason unknown to Harry.

"Umm…isn't Professor Snape having breakfast? I'll have anything he is having. And good morning, Biddy." Harry said, although the last part was added as an afterthought. Harry was alarmed to see that Biddy had tears in his eyes so he hastened to say, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Mr. Potter could never offend Biddy, sir. It's just that not many wizards are that generous with us, sir. We wish you a very happy morning too. We is going now to take care of breakfast. Tibby will come to take you downstairs for breakfast, sir." Biddy said as he left or well vanished after he bowed to Harry.

Harry was very uneasy with his conversation with Biddy, he got an inkling that house-elves weren't exactly as they should be. With this thought in his mind, he got up and after fifiteen minutes of pure bliss in the bathtub, Harry decided to go downstairs. As soon as he walked towards the door to go out, Tibby came with a pop.

"Mr. Potter, Tibby welcomes you to Prince Mansion. Now we should go downstairs because Master has already come. Come, come young master. Master doesn't like people who are late." Tibby said, who seemed much more happier that Biddy to Harry.

'Don't I know it!' Harry thought as he heard Tibby's last comment. They went downstairs and entered in room not far from the main hall. There was a long table as if at some time there were many guests entertained. Before Harry could make any more remarks in his mind, he saw Snape sitting in a chair at the end of the table. Another plate was placed neatly exactly opposite to Snape. Harry took the chair as he was motioned to do so.

"Mr. Potter, after you complete your breakfast, go and pack your things. We are to take Hogwarts Express and London is not near so do not be late. It is 8.30 so I take it that you won't have any problem to be ready by 9.00 o' clock. I must _**drive**_ to London as I don't have any portkey today." Snape said, looking disgusted at the prospect of driving a car.

"Thank you, sir. I know it was most inconvinient for you to let me stay as I was kind of uninvited. Thank you very much, sir." Harry said, really grateful for letting him stay.

"If you were any other student I would have done the same, Potter. You don't need to thank me. As for inconvinience, well, I would say, you were unexpected not unwelcome. I don't mean that you are welcome in my house, Potter for you are neither welcome nor unwelcome in my house. I am your teacher and I felt it my duty to provide a shelter to my student." Snape sneered.

'Well, that went well. Why did I even think that Snape would take my gratitude nicely. Just like him to totally ruin the moment. Here I was totally gullible to think that he would be nice just like last night. Obviously a night made a lot of difference to Snape. Humph.' Harry thought bitterly. He played with his food as his appetite was gone to the dungeons. After some time Snape got up and left so Harry stopped playing with food and went upstairs with Tibby as she had more something that Biddy lacked in Harry's opinion. Although what that something was, Harry didn't know. After he packed his trunk, he tried to take it downstairs all by himself. 'Tried' being the operative word. Harry was soo frustrated with himself! 'Ron could do it all by himself, why couldn't he?' Harry mentally whined. As Harry was determined to take it down himself, he dragged it with all his might. But as he was concentrating on doing that and that alone, he missed the steps and tripped. He went down rolling, his trunk with him going down. After what felt like a month to Harry, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His knee was scrapped, his lip was bleeding, his hand had blood too but he wasn't sure where he was hurt. It was clear that he was hurt on at least three places and it hurt like hell.

Snape was just entering the main hall when he heard some noise. It seemed like something had fallen down. 'Oh, well. Biddy must have thrown something, without meaning to, of course. Honestly, he had had enough of that house-elf. He just here because of his mother.' Snape thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Harry had somehow stood up. He looked around to make sure that his trunk was alright. He looked down at his clothes, his pant was a bit bloody so was his shirt. He decided that change of clothes was necessary if he didn't want Snape to know about the incident. He quickly opened his trunk, took out some clothes and went upstairs. He went into his temporary room, changed the clothes. He folded his earlier clothes, took Hedwing's cage. Hedwig hooted softly as if inquiring if he was okay. Harry smiled and said softly, "It's okay, Hedwig. I am as okay as I can be under circumstances."

When he went into the main hall, Snape was already there looking impatient. Harry looked at his watch and saw that there were still ten minutes to leave. 'Why is he always soo…so? Why am I thinking about him? I should be worrying about where Dumbledore is going to put me. Yes, I won't think about him.' Harry thought, resolutely. He went near a chair facing the fireplace and stood. He was still glaring at the fire five minutes later when Snape said that they were ready to leave. Harry limped a little as he walked towards the door, Snape noticed this and frowned.

"What have you managed to do, Mr. Potter? I left you for an half an hour without supervision and you managed to get yourself hurt. What happened?" Snbape asked, a little angrily.

Harry squirmed and fidgeted, unsure if Snape would be angry. Well, he already seemed angry so it wouldn't make much difference, Harry decided. He started, "Well, you said to be ready by 9 o'clock and I was ready fifteen minutes early. So I decided to try to take the trunk with me downstairs but it didn't quite work out that way. I was too busy trying to balance myself and the trunk that I…I umm…didn't see one step and tripped." The last word was whispered.

Snape was really astonished that Harry didn't wait for the house-elves to take the trunk to the car. 'Stupid boy, can't he even do something without harming himself?' Snape thought, annoyed. 'At least there wasn't any blood anywhere. How could he escape without any injury?' Snape thought, puzzled. After a moment realisation dawned on him.

"Potter, show me your injuries. Don't even try to hide them. I don't understand why you would do such foolish stunt. If Madam Pomfrey had seen the injuries then she would have skinned me alive. Did you do it because it would make me a bad person, Potter?" Snape asked, getting angrier by second.

Harry was amazed that Snape's imagination could be that far-fetched. He felt insulted that Snape would even think that Harry would do something like that. He said stiffly, "I wasn't allowed to tell about my injuries at Dursley's so I thought that you wouldn't want to know too. If I had known you would think that I would do any such thing then I would have told you."

Snape had to give it to the brat for the bravery, stupid Gryffindor bravery. Nobody in his House would give him clarification like that, not even Draco and Draco was his favourite student. Well, it seemed that he went a little far in his assumption so he relented. Just said, "We will discuss it later but first we need to take care of your injuries. Come, show me where you are hurt."

Harry couldn't exactly defy a request which was for his own good and Harry wasn't that daft. So he showed his knee to Snape who tsked and went only return a moment later with a ointment. It was surprisingly soothing, making Harry sigh with relief.

Harry even showed his hand about which he wasn't sure. Snape inspected his elbow with such impersonal touch that Harry wondered if Snape had some training about healing. After all was done, Snape and stood. Snape went to clean his hands and returned a moment later.

"Come, Mr. Potter or we will be late. We do need to catch the thrain today, don't we?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, sir. I know you would have done that to any of your student but thank you all the same."

Snape was surprised a little but it didn't show on his face. He just nodded and started walking albeit slowly so Potter could follow without limping and hurting his knee any more. After they had gotten into the car, Potter sat at the backseat because he wasn't used to sitting in the front seat. 'Damn the brat, I would look like some kind of chauffer. He is talking to the bird, Merlin save me. He talks to his pet and we rely on him to save the wizarding community.' Snape thought. Then another snide voice said, 'You used talk to your pet, too. It wasn't weird and meaningless then, was it? You just think that because it's Harry Potter. You have seen many students do that kind of thing yet you find something wrong when Potter does it. Why, Severus Snape, I never would have thought you to be a hypocrite.' To Snape, it sounded a lot like Dumbledore. Snape just wanted it to end. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and give the brat to Dumbledore and leave for his dungeons. Was it too much to ask?

They reached Kings Cross at 10. 45. They went through the barrier on to the flatform no. 9&3/4. Rest of the journey was surprisingly peaceful. Snape read potions journal and Harry did some of his Transfiguration homework. The day was gone without Snape or Harry noticing. They reached Hogwarts in evening. As Snape said the inane pasword, the gargoyle moved and they entered the Headmaster's office. School's Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was there too along with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah! Severus, how are you and young Mr. Potter? I hope you had a nice journey. Now, Harry come and sit. I am very sorry Harry that you had to go through all that. If I had known I would have done something before. You don't have to go there again this but I am afraid that for your own safety, you must go there next year." Dumbledore said, sadly.

"Albus! What are you saying? After all that happened to Harry, you are still telling him to go? That's not possible. I won't allow you to do that." Minerva said, shocked that even after all that happened to Harry, Albus would send the child there.

As they were talking, Harry became more and more sad. He just couldn't believe that Dumbledore would say that. He whispered, "Please, sir. I would do chores and…and let me stay here. I don't want to go back to Dursely's. I can cook not much but simple breakfast, lunch. I don't think I'll be able to do dinner but with practice, I would be able to. I can clean the floors too. They won't have a spot left, please, just don't send me there. I….."

Snape had had enough of Potter's rant, he snapped, "You are not a house-elf, Potter! You will do no such thing. We will come to an agreeable decision, I am sure."

The last sentence was directed to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked grave as he listened Harry talk. He was put in corner without knowing what to do. Minerva and Severus were angry with him for trying to send Harry back to his realtives and Harry, that dear child, was offering to do chores in return for letting him stay here.

"Potter, wait outside. I wish to have a word with the Headmaster and you are not needed." Snape said.

Harry initially angry for practically telling him to get out with the Potions Master but then watching the expression on the said man, he decided that he didn't want to be at the end of the Potion Master's wand. He had the same expression when he had hexed Uncle Vernon. So Harry just nodded and quietly left the Headmaster's office. Although as he was just shutting the door, he saw that the Potions Master rounded on the Headmaster with a very menacing expression. Harry shivered and sat down on the floor waiting for his teacher to have a word with his Headmaster.

Auther's Note: It was good, I think. Initially I didn't want Harry to fall down but my mind had different ideas. So he fell down. he he

Once again, thank you very much for your reviews. You are just wonderful people so I decided to give you cookies. hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed Now, that done. Go and click that cute little button. If last time wasn't hard, it can't be hard this time, now, can it?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter V

Inside the Headmaster's office, the Potions Master sneered, "I thought that you would go to lengths unknown to anyone tosave your Golden Boy, Albus. Why, I actually thought that had it been possible you would be on your way to adopt the brat."

As soon as Severus said this, Albus had an idea. His eyes twinkled with full force and the two present Professor got an uneasy feeling. They always knew that whenever the old man's eyes twinkled that way, he was going to apply some kind of twisted logic to present problem. The most infuriating fact was, it worked almost evertime but not everyone was happy with it. As a rule Snape was never happy so now he was seething silently.

"Severus, you have given me such a nice solution and I am very happy. Well, I am not saying that someone should adopt Harry but a gaurdianship would do, don't you think?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

Minerva wasn't really surprised that Albus had some idea but honestly, gaurdianship? It was not the best way to handle the problem. She knew that Harry was not happy with his…housemates. She refused to call them his relatives. But…but who would take Harry's gaurdianship? Weasley's would be happy to but they could possibly afford another child to care and there wasn't any other who would take the gaurdianship for only Harry's sake. Minerva mentally shivered as another thought struck her. Malfoy family still had certain respect in Ministry and if the news that Harry Potter was without a gaurdian then she didn't want to think what would happen.

Severus was trying to calm himself as he was still angry with Albus for even suggesting that Potter stay with his...Dursleys. He couldn't believe that Albus would just leave that child with those people because of bloodwards. Suddenly he remembered what Albus had said to Harry….umm Potter.

"Albus, how much do you know about bloodwards? Is it really enough to back your statement to Potter?" Snape sneered, silently hoping that Albus really didn't know that one little detail about bloodwards because if he did know it then Snape was unsure what to do.

The Headmaster looked up, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean, Severus? Of course, I know enough about bloodwards to back my statement to Harry. Whatever gave you the idea that I didn't know. Bloodwards gives the person safety because he or she is near their relatives or parents. Isn't that what this is about? To give Harry the safety he needs?" Albus said, still not understanding the young man's question.

"Albus, for Merlin's sake! Don't you know that the bloodwards work if and only if the person loves his relatives or his parents and the feelings are reciprocated? How could you do this? How could you not do the complete research and gave the boy to the…those people?" Snape nearly shouted but controlled himself.

Dumbledore went pale as he heard what Severus implied. He stood up, his movements jerky. Snape noticed that the Headmaster's hand was shaking and he felt a little ashamed about his outburst. Perhaps he should have been a little more considerate.

All this time, Minerva hadn't said anything. She was shocked of course that Albus didn't know that little fact about bloodwards but even more shocking was how Severus had reacted. He almost seemed angry with Albus and concerned about Potter. 'Now isn't that the curiest thing? Severus seemed angry on behalf of a student and that student being Harry Potter. Oooh! Oh, dear! I must think about it.' Minerva thought. A naughty smile spread on her face.

Snape grew uneasy as he saw Minerva smile. Something about her smile didn't quite managed to keep his temper down. So he did the best thing he could, he snapped, "I don't find anything funny or even close to it at the moment. Although if you do find it, do share with us."

Instead of Minerva growing stern about him snapping at her, her smile seemed to grow if that was possible. Albus seemed to have noticed the smile on the Deputy Headmistress's face because he looked confused.

"Umm…Minerva, what did you find funny? Seriously, you shouldn't be this slack about Harry's future. We should be worrying and you are smiling." Albus said, a little annoyed that Minerva was still smiling.

After Snape was sure that he would say something he would regret later, Minerva said happily, "Oh, Albus! I have found the best solution for this problem. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Albus, being Minerva's friend for over fourty years, caught on her meaningful look. 'Oh, dear. So that's what Minerva was thinking. Well, it seems like a good solution if a certain someone agreed to it. Hmm. He would have to work with it.' Albus thought, beaming at both of the Professors present in his office.

As Snape saw that now the Headmaster too was smiling, his unease grew rapidly into annoyance. "You both have gone barmy at last or you have found an appropriate solution. So which one is it? I have a very strong suspicion about the first one." Snape said.

The Headmaster came near Snape, beaming at Snape. He said something to the Potions Master and the reaction on the Potions Master's face was worth capturing.

Snape said or rather screeched although in the years to come he wouldn't ever agree that he did any such thing, "WHAT? Albus, are you mad? Of course, you are. You and Minerva here have gone totally barmy. Whatever posessed you to even think something like that?"

Outside the office, a young boy was trying hard not to sleep. He was hungry and now he was feeling sleepy, too. 'Snape told me that he was going to have a _**word**_ with Dumbledore. Is Snape that slow? A word shouldn't take that long, should it?' Harry thought, resentfully. He was quite unware that he was pouting until a voice said, "Mr. Potter, how delightful to see you! Come, lad, what's the reason for that pout? And what are you doing, waiting outside the Headmaster's office?"

Harry swore he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his Charms Professor's voice. He looked up and saw that Professor Flitwick was looking at him with an enquiring but a happy look. Harry decided that his Charms Professor was a lot better that Snape. He smiled and told his teacher that Snape had brought him here when he found some problems about something. He didn't explain what that something was and the tiny teacher never asked. Instead, he invited Harry to his chambers so that he could tell some of the funniest stories he had heard. Harry gladly accepted the offer. They went to Flitwick's chamber and enjoyed their time.

After two hours or so, Harry couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him. His Professor noticed it, too. He said, "Come, lad, we will see about your sleeping arrangements. Hmm. Well, I do have an extra room so you can take it for the night. Go on, sleep is important for you. I'll see to your luggage. Hmm…you have an owl, don't you?" Flitwick asked. As Harry nodded, Flitwick said, "Would it be alright if I sent your owl to the owlery?" Harry nodded again.

So that was how Harry ended up sleeping in his Professor's extra room.

Inside the Headmaster's room, Snape was still ranting about how wrong that suggestion was. He couldn't understand how in Merlin's name had Albus and Minerva come to this staggerring, idiotic, silly conclusion. He was tired of explaining so he came out of the office. He remembered suddenly that he had left Potter to wait for him and it had been more than three hours. 'Oh, Merlin! Where is Harry….I mean Potter? What could have happened to him outside the Headmaster's office. Oh, once I found that brat, he is going to pay and he is going to pay so much.' Snape thought angrily although there was panic, too. He was not going to admit it to himself. He was beside his worry umm…anger when Albus came out of the office.

"Severus, what happened? And where is Harry?" Albus asked and then a little hesitantly, "He is not here, is he? Where could he have gone?"

"Oh, I don't know, Albus. The castle is very interesting to a twelve year old boy, there are many places he would find. I am not in a mood to play hide and seek with that brat." Snape said.

"Severus! I didn't know that you were ever in a mood to play Hide and Seek. You should have told me, I like that game, too." Minerva said, her voice having teasing quality.

"Minerva, Harry is not here. I want you to alert all of the teachers. Tell them to try to find him. Ghosts, too." Albus said.

"Yes, of course. I will do that at once." Minerva said, her voice now grave.

As she had informed Sybill, Poppy, Pomona, she went to alert Fillius. As she said her reasons for worry, Fillius said that the lad was with him. Minerva was relieved beyond belief. She quickly informed Albus through school fire. Albus agreed that removing Harry from there at that time held no point. He was as safe as he could be with Flitwick. At this, Flitwick beamed proudly. Although he admoinshed Dumbledore for forgetting that there was a child outside his office who might have been hungry and sleepy.

Snape was really satisfied that Potter had not gotten himself into trouble instead he was with a Professor. Good, very good. So why was he feeling that it should have been a certain Potion's Professor with whom Potter should be. Snape was confused about his feelings towards Potter. After the incident with Dursleys he acknowledged the fact that Potter was not a spoilt brat but he was by no account a good little boy. 'Oh, he did come to the confused state again, didn't he?' Snape thought, grimacing.

Author's Note: I agree it was short but I have schoolwork that I need to complete. So the next chapter would a little bigger, happy? I think I have left a little cliffy somewhere in the chapter, can anyone find it?

Also, thank you very much for the reviews. I love all of you. I was able to continue it because of your support otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do it. Now, all thanking done. Go on, click that cute little button. I know you want to. I will _**not**_ take no for an answer.laughs evilly Honestly, please go and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter VI

Snape didn't sleep properly that night, constantly thinking about a boy with messy black hair, green eyes. He was insane even to think about it. He was not the ideal person for it, was he? Not at all. Granted that he was looking out for the boy and he somehow could imagine the future but still it was foolish. No, it just wouldn't do. By the time, it was morning Snape was in a very foul mood. He was ready to curse whoever had the misfortune of meeting him. It had been a very bad night. 'Why am I even thinking about Potter? He was just very happy with Flitwick last night, well, let him be happy. I don't care. I just don't care.' Snape thought, angrily.

Snape went outside for stroll so that he could calm himself but it seemed that it was not to be. He had just reached the lake when he heard someone calling, he groaned out loud. 'Can a man not have a moment's peace in this castle? If Dumbledore wanted him to do what he told then he would have to give me some time to think it through.' Snape thought although he wasn't quite sure why he was even considering it. He knew that the child needed a firm guardian but a temporary one wasn't going to be useful in Potter's case. The brat had an uncanny ability to attract danger as moth to a flame. He thought that he could give the stability, firm rules the child needed but was he really ready to take on a pre-teen child? It didn't help the matters that the child was Potter. He was taken out of his musings when a disgustingly chirpy voice said, "Severus, are you really considering the guardianship of Harry Potter? If you are then I am happy for Harry although you need to be a little less harsh towards him. Don't you think? After all, he just a boy. Little boys are always in trouble but you should be firm not harsh."

Snape was ready to hex the tiny professor into next century but he didn't particularly fancy a painful chastisement from his former professor so he just growled. This had the intended effect; the tiny man stopped talking but just watched Snape with an expectant look on his face. Snape just shook his head and started walking towards the castle. He didn't want to talk to anyone but just as he thought that he remembered that Potter was supposed to be with Flitwick.

"Where is Potter? He was supposed to be with you." Snape said.

"Well, I woke him up at around 8 o'clock as it _**is**_ summer vacation. He ate his breakfast and then with the Headmaster's permission, he went to the library to do his homework. Although he looked somewhat down, upset, do you have any idea why that would be, Severus?" Flitwick asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Snape thought about it and said, "I don't know, Fillius. I don't know how twelve year old's head works. Now, excuse me, I need to meet Professor McGonagall. Er…I'll check on Potter afterwards, if that makes you happy."

Flitwick nodded and went in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Snape went in search of Minerva, he wanted her opinion on this decision. Snape was not the one to go to someone to ask for help so it was a shock for Minerva to see Severus in her chambers that morning.

"Severus, you certainly are confused if you came to me with that lost puppy look." Minerva said, chuckling.

Snape's eyes widened and he ground his teeth, saying, "I do _**not**_ have a lost puppy look, Minerva. I merely came here to know your opinion about the…thing we discussed last night. I would like to know that I am not alone in thinking that the old man has finally lost it." Although he said it seriously enough, his dark eyes were dancing mirth.

"Why, Severus, I would never have thought it possible. Severus Snape was making a joke, now I have seen and heard everything." Minerva said, happy that Severus was ready to talk.

"Now, Minerva, seriously what do you think about this gaurdianship? Do you think that I could really take care of a pre-teen child, a child who's parent was my arch-nemesis?" Snape asked, dubiously.

Seeing that Severus was really unsure, Minerva softened her voice and said, "Yes, Severus. I have full faith in you to take care of Harry properly. Although you do need to control yourself around Harry. As you have seen, Harry hasn't had a very nice childhood. I wish I could have been more forceful that day towards but I was so disdraught I couldn't think straight. I think that this gaurdianship would help both of some good. Start having faith that you can be and are a good man. Albus believes that, I believe it. It's high time you started believing it."

Snape was a little bewildered and it showed on his face before he could mask his emotions. He said, gruffly, "Thank you, Minerva for your faith in me. You should know that it means a lot. Now, what did you say about Headmaster? He believes it but did you kept in mind that he is going a little barmy?"

"Oh! That thought had come to my mind many times, Severus. Perhaps because he _**is**_ barmy, his solutions are miracles." Minerva said.

Snape suddenly stood up and asked the Deputy Headmistress, "Do you know where Potter is? Flitwick said he was in library doing his homework but I have a feeling that he isn't in library anymore. I reckon, I should talk to him about it today or tomorrow."

"I haven't seen Harry as I haven't been out of my chambers yet. Harry may still be in library." Minerva said, although she too had a feeling that no boy at the age of Harry could sit inside when it was so nice outside.

After a few moments, Snape left Minerva's chambers. He was just coming near the library when he heard something although he couldn't be sure that he really heard it. After he entered the library, he became much more surer that he heard the sound. He was just taking a left turn from Ancient Runes's section when he heard sniffling. He quickly went in the direction of sound. What he saw made him want to laugh, there was Potter slumped on the chair. He was pouting and sulking, glaring at the some book as though whatever happened was the book's fault.

"Tut, tut. Glaring at the book doesn't really help you complete your homework, Potter. What have we have here? Ah, Charms homework." Snape said or rather sneered.

Harry was embarrassed that Snape had caught him at such a bad time. He quickly tried to stop crying but it seemed that his brain was simply not listening to him. That made him even more uncomfortable. He was having difficulties doing his homework and Snape just liked to goad him.

Snape noticed that the boy could blush with five different shades of red and mentally snickered. He soon took pity on the boy and said in carefully neutral tone, "It would seem that you might need help and I may provide you just that but we need to speak, Mr. Potter."

Harry's stomach was in knots, his brow was knitted as he tried remember what he had done that might be punishable. He tried with all of his might but couldn't remember anything.

"Sir, I didn't do anything. I swear I don't know what happened but I didn't do it. You are only going to help me study after you have given me punishment, aren't you? But I didn't do anything." Harry said, nearly whining at the end.

Snape smirked evilly and said, "Guilty conscience, Potter?"

Harry gulped. 'If he is not going to punish me then why do we need to talk?' Harry thought, confused.

"Potter, you show me a whole new level of daftness. Why would you need to be punished if you didn't do anything?" Snape asked.

"I….I thought that since you said that we needed to talk….Well, Uncle Vernon used to say that and then he would just punish me for things I didn't even do." Harry said, blushing a little.

Snape said, icily, "Do not presume that I would treat you like you were treated there, Potter. I would never do it to a child, do I make myself clear?"

Harry gulped and nodded. Snape growled and Harry looked up to see that Snape expected a verbal answer. He whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I would really like to talk to you if you could have a few moments. It's an important matter which can not be discussed here. We will go to my private chambers if you don't mind?" Snape said, his tone silky.

"Umm….okay." Harry said.

"Eloquent as ever, I see. Well, follow me then Mr. Potter." Snape said, mentally preparing himself for an emotional twelve year old boy. They entered his chambers as Snape murmered the password.

Snape lighted the candles as soon as they entered. To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement of the year. He openly gaping, he never expected Snape to be a comfortable kind of man. He looked so stuffy and aristocratic. His sitting room was very comfortable, it had a nice silver coloured sofa, a merry fire was crackling in the fireplace. There were two shelves on which there were a few trophies and many books. Most of them seemed potion journals. There were windows despite Snape's chambers being in dungeons.

"Sir, how come there is sunshine?" Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

"Potter, this is a crèche question. You _**do**_ realise that, don't you?" Snape asked, frowning.

Harry flushed indignantly and said, "I didn't mean it to ask you that. It just kind of came out the wrong way. What I wanted to ask you was, how come there is sunshine when your private chambers are in dungeons?"

"Have you heard of magic in your existance, Mr. Potter? It enchanted to be like that according to the time of the day." Snape sneered.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Now, enough of that. I would like to ask you something that you might find surprising. Do hear me out before you make any sound for it is for your own good." Snape said.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

"Very well, I have proposition for you so that you can stop worrying about your…relatives. While the Headmaster doesn't insist on you staying with those people anymore, there is still a question of you living with someone. It is suggested that you can live with me if I get permission for your gaurdianship. I would like to tell you that while I won't be harsh, don't expect me to be someone who is always fawning all over you. I am going to be very stern and life with me isn't going to be easy one but it would be far better than you have had. The decision is yours to take, Mr. Potter. I expect you think it thoroughly and answer me by the end of the week which is six days from today. I hope you consider it from every point." Snape said.

Snape was waiting for Harry's reaction but suddenly the fire crackled more fiercely. Albus Dumbledore's head was visible in the flames.

"Severus, could you come over? I have a tiny bit of a problem which I can't solve." Albus said.

Snape nodded and said, "Of course, Albus." He turned and said to Harry, "Potter, wait here until I come back. Do think about what I said. Very well, just stay here. There are books on the shelf which you can read if I am late. Don't read anything that has umm…weird name, okay?"

Harry nodded. Snape had given him a lot to think about. Now, if he could just make himself believe that Snape had actually asked him to consider living with him then he could think further. He was…happy that someone was willing to take him….sad that it was because the Headmaster had suggested it….in short he was connfused as hell, as Ron would say.

Author's Notes: Okay, while not the best chapter is something. Hmm…I read my chapters again and saw that there were some grammar, spelling mistakes. I was wondering if anyone would like to proofread my chapters so that there won't be any mistakes? Please, if anyone is interested, just PM me.

Now, reviews. You people are the most wonderful people. I never guessed my story was worth that much reviews. I just thought that I would get ten or eleven reviews but it is indeed very nice thing that the reviews are nearing fourty. Thank you so much!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Author's Note: There is mention of corporal punishment if you don't like it then don't read that part. Although it's a nice part of the chapter.

Chapter VII

As Snape entered the fire, his thoughts were about Potter. 'Would Potter at least consider it? Or would he just deny it? Even if he denies it, I can't blame the child because I _**have**_ been totally unfair to him last year. How I rue the day I met James Potter! That insufferable, arrogant, selfish…umm…perhaps enough of that. Here I am thinking about gaining the temporary custody of the child while still cursing his father.' Snape shook his head in self-disgust.

"What is it, Albus? Is everthing alright?" Snape asked.

"Severus, I contacted Ministry for the petition in the family court but it's just that…that Fudge isn't very keen on giving the Boy-Who-Lived to an ex-Death Eater. I am going to use all my influence to this cause but I was wondering if you talked to Harry about it." Dumbledore said, through his half-moon spectacles.

Snape was mentally fuming over Fudge but he kept his face emotionless. 'What does that mouse of the minister know? Humph.' Snape thought.

"So what am I supposed to do, Albus? Donate to St. Mungo's like Malfoy? Do tell me." Snape drawled.

The Headmaster appeared startled, he shook his head. "No, no. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I just want to you to behave like you really are fond of Harry. I know it's going to be hard for both of you but for Harry's sake, we need to do this."

"Yes, Albus. I understand what you are trying to tell me. I'll try to do as you say although I must say it is not going to be easy." Snape said. His face was almost comical with a mix of digust because he was supposed to be fond of the boy and horror because he was almost going to look like Arthur Weasley.

"If that is all, I would like to take your leave, Headmaster." Snape said.

The Headmaster nodded and motioned for him to leave the office. Snape left the office by walking instead of going with Floo Powder. As he was walking down towards dungeons, he was thinking why he had agreed to take the child and why he was worried that Potter was most likely going to say, "Thanks but no thanks." He shook his head to clear his head. He entered the chambers and he skidded to halt as he saw that he never expected to see in his life. Potter was sleeping on his sofa at an odd angle with a book still in his hands. With his glasses askew, the child looked very peaceful, innocent and as he should be, carefree. Snape suddenly thought that if he had married, he would have had children by now, had he not been a Death Eater. But it was not possible anymore, now Severus was a hard man, a cold man who could not connect to anyone except for few people. He knew if he had a child, he or she would have been dark-haired, too. Perhaps he would have been scrawny like he, himself, was at that age. Snape went inside his bedroom and picked up a good cover for the boy sleeping outside. As soon as he covered the boy, Potter stirred and leaned towards Snape. Snape froze and stopped breathing for a moment or two.

Hastily Snape went near the fireplace away from the child. He hadn't thought about the….umm…parental nourishment, a parent or a guardian should give their child. He wasn't sure he was capable of giving Harry that. He thought process skidded to a stop; he backtracked and was astonished to find him thinking about Potter as Harry. 'When did I start thinking about him as Harry instead of Potter?' Snape mused.

Harry opened his eyes and started a little as he realised where he was. He squinted his eyes a little as it was much too bright for his eyes. Snape was near the fireplace. 'Oh, great. Now he would gloat that I went to have a nap like a three year old.' Harry thought.

Snape had noticed the boy was awake but didn't want the boy to know. As usual the boy confused then to Snape's surprise, the boy looked in his direction and pouted. The boy pouted! Merlin's beard, but that boy was something. After he wakes up, the first thing he does is pout? Snape couldn't take it any more.

"What do you have that pout for, Potter? Sofa not according to your standards?" As soon as Snape said it, he wanted to take the words back as he saw the change in Potter's profile. The boy had no expression on his face, he was quite still. Then he said, "Yes, sir. It is not according to my standards, is they? It is far better than what I used to. I am sorry that I fell asleep but Potions Journals are not the best things to read for time pass."

'Okay, so the boy has a mouth and it pours out sarcasm now. I must control myself now onwards.' Snape thought, grimacing. Out loud, he said, "Forgive me, Potter, that was uncalled for. I was just a little distracted and perhaps insulting you has become kind of a habit, I reckon. Trust me, it won't happen again."

Harry nodded siffly and couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him. He flushed. Snape smirked although it wasn't with malice or cruelty, if anything it seemed he was amused. Harry really was confused and wanted to go to someone for help but years of living with Dursleys mad him wary of asking questions. He wanted to send letters to Ron and Hermione asking about it and he decided that he would. That done, he tried to ask a question which had been nagging at him from the moment Snape had given him choice.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"No, you can't ask me but you _**may**_ ask me." Snape said, smirking.

"Humph. Well, I wanted to know why did you agree to take me? I mean I know you hate me so why take me when you can easily refuse to do so? I must say I am confused." Harry said, boldly.

"Who said I hate you? I don't hate you, I just don't like to see a second James Potter prancing around the castle. As for why I am doing it, even I don't know the reason." Snape said, surprised that the boy had asked the reason. He hadn't taken that into consideration. He had to give the boy some credit.

"Well, your last year's behaviour kind of made me think that you hate me. I didn't really need to find some reason for it, you provided it for me." Harry snapped. Snape's eyes widened as he said this.

"Potter, mind your manners. You are treading on a very thin ice." Snape warned.

Harry was surprised, too. He had never snapped at anyone before he was sure that he would not be punished or wose. 'Have I decided that Snape wouldn't do it?' Harry thought, confused. He realised that he had decided that Snape was a safe person to snap at and he was just testing Snape. His conscience was wondering if Snape would hit him or not but so far it wasn't happening. Harry sighed as he said, "I am sorry, sir. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I am still not used to the idea of you being my gaurdian. I was unconsiously testing if your temper would flare up, I am extremely sorry, sir."

Snape was outraged because the boy dared to test his patience on one hand but he was proud too because he was clever enough not to take things at face value. He relented at the end by saying, "You have some brains, Potter. I must say I am somewhat surprised that you were trying my patience in order to take your decision."

Harry looked up, surprised that he wasn't being punished. He did not expect Snape to be forgiving because he himself was ashamed of himself. He blushed and looked down.

Snape could see that Potter was really sorry for what he did. He said, "Potter, don't worry too much. I would like you to go meet the Headmaster so that the Headmaster can explain the process to you. I have something to do or I would have done that."

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Harry said in a tiny voice.

"Yes, you may." Snape said.

"Umm….I know that you wouldn't treat me as I was treated with Dursleys but I was wondering if I mess up big time, what would you do?" Harry asked, again in a tiny voice.

Snape had a ghost of a smile and said, "I am glad that you asked me. I believe a sound spanking would do the work, don't you think? But I do believe that you wouldn't deliberately do anything that warrants such punishment."

Harry froze, his eyes round as saucers. He sputtered, "You…you wouldn't really do that, would you? You are just pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Snape smirked but soon he said seriously, "No. I am serious. I hope that it would never come to that but if it does I'll have to do that. Now, off you go. The Headmaster is waiting." Snape said as left for his work.

Harry was dumbfounded. 'Snape….would spank him if did something to warrant such thing. How humiliating! Oh, but…but.' Harry couldn't even think straight.

He left the dungeons thinking about the punishment, he didn't even notice that he had reached the Headmaster's office until he stood in front the gargoyle for one full minute. 'How stupid can one be?' he asked himself. He tried to remember the password but couldn't for the life of him. Before he could think further about the password, a voice said, "I believe it is Lemon Drops but the Headmaster might have changed it."

Harry jumped and looked around but couldn't see anyone, that confused him. Then he started looking for portraits, and there it was. It was a portrait of a very old man with white hair that reached his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, pale complexion.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try it. Lemon Drops." Harry said and the gargoyle moved. He quickly jumped on the stairs and after it stopped, he knocked on the door. As he heard the Headmaster's quiet, "Enter", he entered the room.

The Headmaster was sitting in his chair, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Come, Harry. I wanted to talk to you about something. I talked with Severus this morning but I wanted to talk to you as well. What do you think of this suggestion, Harry?" Headmaster asked as soon as Harry sat in a chair.

"Umm….I haven't really thought about it, sir. Firstly I needed to believe that Snape actually asked me to live with him. Snape gave me six days to think about it and I really need them. I can say that I was surprised and….pleased that someone wanted to take me in but I…I was sad too because Snape was going to take me in because you suggested it. I don't think he really wanted it. Am I making sense?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Yes, Harry. You are making sense. I can understand that you are confused and you need time to decide. I think if you wish you can ask your friend's opinion although don't depend on them too much. They are not going to live your life or with Severus, keep that in mind and ask for their help. I think that Mr. Weasley is not going to very happy about this news, am I right in assuming that?" Headmaster said as he peered over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry squirmed in his seat. He whishpered, "Yes, sir. But you really think I should ask my friend's opinion?"

"Yes." Headmaster said, nodding.

"Can I go now and write to them, sir?" Harry asked, nearly jumping up in his haste to write to his friends.

The Headmaster was smiling now as he saw Harry and said, "You may go, Harry."

Author's Note: I think it was quite well although I may be a little biased.

Thank you for your reviews, really they make me one very happy girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter VIII

It's been two days since Harry had written to his friends and he was forced to admit that so far it hadn't been very useful advice. Ron, as expected, was saying that Harry shouldn't even think about Snape as his gaurdian and that Snape must be out of his head if thought that Harry would accept it. However, Hermione's reaction totally surprised Harry as she suggested to Harry that he try it for a short period and if Harry really didn't like it then at least he would know that he tried. Harry was now confused more than ever. On one hand, Ron was right in saying that Snape had been unfair to him but after being with the man in his house, Harry was forced to change his opinion on that matter but there was a still niggling worry that it might not work out and then he would have no one to turn to. On the other hand, Hermione was right as always that if he didn't try it then how was he to know whether it was going to work or not. 'Oh, what a tricky situtation I have!' Harry thought.

He still had four more days though, so he might be able to make decision in time. A thought came suddenly that he almost had to stop himself from stumbling. 'Of course, why didn't I think of it before? Such an easy task, I bet Hermione wouldn't mind it.' Harry thought with some happyness as if some weight was lifted from his shoulders. He hurried towards the castle but in the Entrance Hall, he bumped into someone. He looked up and nearly groaned. 'Just my luck! He just had to be the one whom I bumped into.' Harry thought.

Snape frowned and said, "Potter, I think you should try to walk rather than stomping, don't you think?"

Harry frowned, too. He muttered, "Harry."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape said, thinking that he hadn't heard the boy correctly.

"I said Harry. If you are going to be my gaurdian then don't you think that you should call me Harry. All my life, I have been called either as 'Boy' or 'Freak' and here I am called as 'Mr. Potter', 'Potter' or just 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Frankly, I am sick and tired of it. Doesn't anyone of you know to call me by first name? Only Ron, Hermione and some of the friends call me Harry. So are you calling me Harry or not?" Harry said, a little red with frustration written all over him.

Snape was stumped. His conscience was telling him that Potter….umm Harry was right. But his other side of mind was telling him that by calling him Harry, it would be very clear that Harry and James were different persons. Snape realised that he didn't want to do that. He had hated James as long as he could remember. 'Just because he is James's son doesn't mean that you have to pass on that hate to him. Lily wouldn't want you to hate her son, would she? She was a good friend and you should be ashamed of yourself for behaving to her son like that without any reason.' That annoying, irritating voice like Albus said.

"Harry." Snape said softly as if the word was like foreign language to him.

Harry looked up and saw that Snape had a most peculiar expression. He almost asked if the man was alright but stopped himself from doing so because in a matter of second the expression cleared as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Very well, it's only fair I think. I will call you Harry from now on if that makes you happy. But I draw a line here, you will not call me by given name, do I make myself clear?" Snape asked looming over Harry.

'It was so nice of him to say that and so cruel of him to ruin the moment.' Harry thought. 'But just like him!' Harry further thought with a small smile.

"Do you find something amusing here? If you do then please enlighten me so I can be amused too." Snape sneered.

"Nothing, sir. May I go to my room now?" Harry asked who had been given his dormitory on the second night of his stay in Hogwarts.

"Certainly. Have you decided what you are going to do, Po….Harry?" Snape said, barely covering his mistake.

"Sir, there are still four days, aren't there? I need them, sir, please." Harry said, worrying his lower lip.

Snape nodded and left Harry standing in the Hall. After leaving the boy to himself, Snape went in search of Professor Sprout as he needed few plants for his potions. A barn owl flew towards him, for a moment Snape stood still, his heart beating faster than was healthy. He reckoned that the terror would never really leave him. The Dark Lord was a part of his life and it seemed it was going to be. He could never be a free man, was he doing the right thing by Harry? 'No, I will not give away information to the Dark Lord about him. As a gaurdian and perhaps as a human being I owe him that much.' Snape thought. The owl landed on a rock in front of Snape, Snape gingerly went towards the owl and picked up the letter addressed to him. He couldn't quite hide the relief which coursed through his body when he saw the Ministry seal on the envelope. He sighed, paid the bird for his delivery and pocketed the envelope in his robe.

Harry had done what he wanted to do but was a bit apprehensive about it. He decided to ask before doing it, lest he be punished for it. So he found walking towards the Headmaster's office but as he reached it, the same portrait of the man who helped him last time, said, "The Headmaster isn't in his office, lad. You need to wait for a long time if you wish to meet him."

Harry hearing this, nodded and was about to sit down on the floor when he thought of his Head of the House. He didn't know the way to her chambers but he knew the way to her office so he went to the office. He knocked and waited for the Professor to let him enter. He had been waiting for at least five minutes when a surprised voice exclaimed, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Instinctively, Harry jumped and started apologising to the person. He wasn't able to complete the apology as the same person said, "Oh, Harry. You didn't do anything to apologise for. It's just that I didn't expect you here. Tell me, what can I do for you? Do you need anything?"

Harry looked down and muttered, "I wanted ask you something, if that's alright."

McGanagall said, "Of course. Come in, we will at least be comfortable there, won't we?"

Harry nodded and followed her. As the Professor sat on her chair, Harry started to explain what he wanted to do. MacGonagll looked a bit surprised by his plan but approved of it. She said, "If you are going to be relieved after you hear them then it's okay. You don't need to worry about it although I do think that you should tell Professor Snape what you are going to do. You should have at least that much respect for your teacher who has asked you if he could be your gaurdian."

Harry nodded uneasily, then asked, "Do I have to? I mean what would he feel if I tell him what I am going to do? Won't he be insulted or something?"

Minerva smiled and said gently, "No, Harry. Despite what you young people seem to think, Severus is a good man, he wouldn't take it anyway other than how you want to him to."

Harry nodded and asked if he could leave so he could send the letter. Minerva nodded and went to her work. Harry went to his dormitory, collected his letter and went in search of Snape. He saw him near the Greenhouses but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the pallor on his face and the way he was watching the barn owl in front of him as if it were an acromantula. Then he seemed to shake out of the daze and Harry sighed in relief. He was afraid that there really was something dangerous about the tiny bird. He wondered why his Professor be afraid of a tiny bird. He shook his head to clear his head and went towards his Professor. He asked timidly because he was afraid the man would snap at him, "Professor, could I talk to you for a few moments? It's about the gaurdianship."

"Yes? What is it you want to talk to me about?" Snape said.

Harry fidgeted and stuttered, "I…I umm…was having difficulties while taking a decision so I wanted to ask for someone's opinion but I thought I should tell you before their owl comes to you. Is it okay if…if I ask Hermione's parents about us?"

Snape frowned and asked, "You want to talk about it to Miss. Granger's parents? Have you met them before? I don't have any problem with it but why Miss. Granger's parents and not Mr. Weasley's parents?"

Harry was ready for that question and he answered easily, "I am going to talk to the Grangers because I think I can relate to them more than Weasleys, what with me being more muggle than wizard for all my life. It's just that I think they would understand while the Weasleys are good, they wouldn't really understand."

While Harry was right about his twisted logic, Snape also thought that Harry chose Granger's parents as a neutral party. He admired that about him. Snape was aware that he was not famous for being very good towards students, unless they were Slytherins. Even there he drew a line for that. Snape nodded to indicate his consent. He said, " I think that's a very good thing to do if it pleases you. "

"Really? I am doing right? You are not upset or angry or…or insulted?" Harry asked clearly astonished and a little fearful that it might not be so.

"Yes. Why would I be any of those things, Harry? I don't really understand why you were so tense." Snape said, frowning a little.

Harry looked at his shoes bashfully and said, "It's just that I thought that you might not like it. I am never sure what would upset and what wouldn't."

Snape was clearly at loss at what to say. He shook his head and said, "Harry, I can't give you a manual about me, you know. I don't know about you but I think I show a lot of emotions when I am angry, don't you think?"

Harry nodded eagerly and said, "Oh, yes. You are always scowling and sneering at people who are in front of you. You snap at students and some of them are actually afraid that what you would do first, chew them off or make them or their body parts a certain potion's ingredient." His eyes went round as he realised what he had said. He immediately started saying sorry but he never got to complete the apology.

"Harry, listen to me. I know that my reputation among the students is not really flattering but I don't mind them or their opinion of them. What I do mind is that you shouldn't be this apologising. I know that you did insult me but you were telling the truth so you should not be scared of the result. Do you understand?" Snape asked, sounding stern but at the same time, managing to sound gentle.

Harry gulped and nodded even though he didn't really understand why Snape wasn't yelling at him. He had been so…so. Harry couldn't really understand Snape, not that he wasn't a machine that needed to be understood, Harry thought quickly. Harry smiled shyly as he looked up to his teacher and said, " I am grateful that you didn't think that I insulted you but students really are frightened of you, including me." The last two words were barely above a whisper.

"I see." Snape said. Turning towards the Greenhouses, he asked, "Is there anything else, Harry?"

"Umm…no, sir." Harry muttered.

Author's Note: After reading last chapter's reviews, I noticed that someone was not happy with my chapter. Come on, I did put the warning, didn't I? There was only a threat about it, not actual punishment. While I don't really agree with the principles of corporal punishment, I like to keep Harry _**and**_ Snape in character. Snape really seems to like someone who was a bit old-fashioned. It was 90's, I agree but still. I am not going to change my story, I will however put warning where it is necessary. I do hope you won't stop reading my story, mary7777.

Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I was smiling when I was reading your reviews last night and my dad asked me if I was alright. He didn't know what I was doing at that time.he he


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter IX

Harry had waited almost comically for Hedwig to return from the Grangers. Snape was really irritated that Harry needed that much help from others to take a simple decision and he said so in front of McGonagall. Apparently it hadn't been the right thing to say to her because she had started admonishing and the most irritating fact was that he felt like a naughty First Year who deserved it. He hated it, hated that McGonagall still had ability to make him feel like that. He had got up and left her chambers with a sniff of disdain. He couldn't really understand what the problem was. Harry would really be free of those…people and live with him. While he admitted that he wasn't the nicest man to live with, he wasn't that bad either. So he was a bit strict, bitter, dominating, had high expectations from his students, it did not make him that bad, did it? Snape stopped himself from thinking anymore. It was of no use so why do it? Anyways, there were still two days to go. He had the papers necessary to make the guardianship legal, it was just a matter of time. If Harry decided that he didn't want to then Snape didn't know what to do. So far, he had been believing that he was doing it for Harry's sake but now when he actually sat down to think about it. He didn't know what to think.

Harry was really happy that Snape wasn't angry with him. He had been surprised that Snape had been almost understanding but at the end when he had said that he was afraid of Snape, it seemed as if Snape wasn't angry but he wasn't pleased either. 'Oh, well. It could have been worse. He could have been angry.' Harry suddenly stopped thinking. He realised that he was happy with Snape not being angry and even if he had been, Harry would have understood. Harry thought that he had been a little too eager to get help, after all it did seem as if he couldn't make himself to take the decision. It must have hurt Snape. All that feelings might have been Snape's, had Snape not been a very confusing man. Harry just couldn't understand Snape but he had never really tried until now, had he?

A knock on his window made him stop his thought-process. Hedwig was looking quite pleased with herself as she swooped down on Dean's bed. It was a letter from Hermione's parents. He quickly gave Hedwig some water and tore open the letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

I got your letter about midnight but didn't think it wise to reply right then so I am replying now. I am very glad and happy that you decided to ask for help about such an important matter. I must say that I was a little surprised when I read it but then Hermione told me all about you. I understand that you are confused but it's okay to be confused.

Now, the way I see it, your Potion's professor is offering to be your guardian for a short period. This is the same professor who was not, shall we say, the nicest person last year. You said that while he always showed how he despised you, now he is reconsidering your image. That in itself is a good thing but are you really considering him as a guardian? Because if you are even considering it, it shows that you really don't want to be placed with the Dursleys. Do you really think that you can live him without hating or not liking every minute of it? If you are sure then take this step.

You are going to think that I am confusing you even further but it not like that. I am just trying to sort your feelings about this matter. I know that it must have been very hard to live with those….people. I must say that not all muggles are like that. Oh, I went away from the main subject, didn't I?

Well, so far from what Hermione has told me about you and Professor Snape, I must say that I am not comfortable to say that you should say yes to him but at the same time my wife says, who is a lot better at this thing than me, that until you haven't tried it, you can't know if it's destined to be a failure. So I think that you should try it for a temporary basis and then see how things go from there. I hope I haven't confused you even more than you were.

Richard and Jane Granger.

Harry sighed as he flopped on his bed. 'I didn't know this guardianship business was so confusing. I guess I'll just say yes and like Mr. Granger said, see how things go from there.' Harry thought. He went downstairs to find Snape. He was just passing the Great Hall when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. He peered at the creature was astonished to see a house-elf. He decided to just ignore it and started to walk when the house-elf said, "Mr. Harry Potter. It's an honour to meet you. I am Dobby, sir. I must talk to you,sir."

Harry blinked and then stared at the creature in front of him. He asked, "Why do you need to talk to me? How do you even me? I don't remember meeting you."

"Harry Potter doesn't know me, sir. It's just that I…I have come to you to warn you, sir. You must not attend this school this year, sir." The elf said, while looking very frightened.

Harry nearly had the urge to laugh hysterically but he supressed it and said, "Why do you want me to not to attend Hogwarts? It's my life, you don't get to have a say in this."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. I was sent to warn you that terrible things are going to happen this year. It….it is hard to explain, sir." Dobby said while fidgeting with his….clothes.

Harry frowned and said, "What is it you are wearing, Dobby?"

"What? Oh, it's Dobby's clothes, Harry Potter, sir. They gave it to me, sir." Dobby said.

Harry still frowned and would have said more had it not been for Snape, who had appeared in the passage that went to dungeons. As Harry noticed Snape, he turned towards Dobby that he couldn't talk to him then but there was no Dobby to talk to. Harry looked around if he was hiding but he wasn't anywhere. He sighed and started walking towards his professor. Snape stopped walking as he noticed Harry, Harry gulped and he looked down, not knowing how to approach the man.

Snape was getting irritated, he tried to hold his irritation within himself. He said, "What is it, Harry? Is there anything I could do?"

"Umm…I have decided to umm…let you have my guardianship. I hope you are not angry with me because I took so long to decide it. I…umm I am sorry." Harry mumbled as he looked at his shoes as if they were the most exciting things he had ever seen.

Snape's lips twitched and for the first time in years, he wanted to laugh but couldn't. He seemed to have forgotten how to laugh. He said, "I am glad that you decided to live with me. I think I told you that you don't need to apologise for each and everything you do, didn't I?"

"I….yes. Sorry. It's just a hard habbit to break." Harry said, now looking at the professor shyly.

Snape smirked and said, "Then we would have to do something about it. Well, it will take at least one day to finalise the guardianship. I think you should pack your bags so we can leave tomorrow morning if that's okay with you?"

Harry nodded and suddenly he remembered Dobby. He asked although a little fearfully, "Sir, I met someone who told me not to come back to school this year."

Instantly there was a frown on his professor's face, Snape asked, "What are you talking about? Come with me to my chambers and then we will talk."

Harry nervously followed Snape. After they were seated, Snape said, "Why don't you start from the beginning, Harry? I don't really understand what you said."

Harry quickly recounted his meeting with Dobby, how Dobby had said not to attend the school. By the time Harry had finished, Snape's had thunderous expression on his face. Harry didn't think it was because him but his instincts couldn't stop him from shrinking from his professor. He asked timidly, "Professor, is something wrong?"

Snape just stared in front of him. Harry began to get really frightened and he asked frantically, "Sir? Sir, please! Is something wrong? Did I do something? Sir, please, talk to me. Yell at me if you want to but don't stay silent anymore!"

Snape came out of his reverie and looked at Harry. He seemed to have taken Snape's silence as a bad sign. Snape quickly said, "Harry! Harry, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop it before you go into a full-fledged panic attack." That was something, Snape was sure he couldn't cope.

Harry tried to keep his breathing under control but even after trying for two minutes, his breathing was erratic. He blushed as he realised that even though he had said that he would try to stop being afraid, he was still afraid of anyone who so much as indicated that he wasn't happy. He was embarrassed that he still couldn't control his foolishness.

Snape seemed to have understood what Harry was thinking about because he said, "Don't worry, Harry. It takes time to control your fears totally. Just because you have decided to control them, doesn't mean that they would be controlled in an istant."

Harry was relieved that he wasn't behaving like he was stupid. God knew, he could be the first to bag that award. His stomach growled suddenly, reminding him that he hadn't had his lunch yet. He blushed. Again. He wodered if he could ever _**not**_ be mortified. He looked up and saw that Snape's lips were curled up in what could be called a smile. Although Harry supposed that the smile, the real smile would look good on his professor's face, he didn't dare mention it.

"I suppose your stomach indicated something very important. Shall we go in the Great Hall to have lunch or would you like to have it here. I can arrange for that." Snape said.

Harry was more leaning towards Great Hall so they went into the Great Hall. It was a very nice lunch as opposed to the lunch at Dursleys. Harry decided that he would even dine with Dobby or Tibby rather than Dursleys. He was happy that Snape was going to take care of him. _**Really**_ take care him. He hoped that in time, Snape would come to like him, too. Because now it seemed that Harry liked the Potions Master. Harry sighed as he wondered if Snape didn't come to like him then he would have no one.

Author's Notes: Hi! Sorry for the hold-up but I was too busy with my brand new cousin to write. He was born on Monday at midnight. Well, come to think of it, I am not really sorry. Oh, he's so cute! Okay, I think I'll stop here. I know it's a small chapter but I couldn't really think straight. Sorry!

As usual, thank you for reviews and you know by now that they really mean so much to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter X

Next day, Harry had signed the papers required for the guardianship to be legal in the Ministry. Harry wondered if Snape was a tiny bit happy that Harry was now his ward. But Harry was doubtful that Snape would feel anything like that, the thought saddened him. He was happy that he wasn't going to be the Dursleys. He couldn't think any further as Snape said that it was time to go to Prince Mansion. He decided that he did not like apparating, in fact he hated it. He was feeling sick. Snape, bless him, gave him the same gross potion so he could be alright. He was in his room, ten minutes later, putting his clothes properly in the cupboard. He liked the cupboard, it was old, wooden but it was…pretty and it was his very own cupboard! Harry was still smiling when Tibby came with a pop.

"Master Snape said that you are to live here from now on, sir. I is very happy for you, sir. You are Harry Potter, yes? We hope that you call us whenever help is wanted, sir." Tibby said, happily.

"Umm…thanks for the welcome, Tibby. I am sure if I need something, I'll call for you. But do me favor, call me Harry. Just Harry, please?" Harry said, somewhat uneasily. He wasn't used to being called 'sir'.

"Oh! We should not call you just by your given name, sir. We can call you Master Harry. Is that okay, Master Harry?" Tibby asked with eyes that were suspiciously bright with unshed tears.

Harry frowned and said, "Are you crying, Tibby? What did I say to offend you? Listen, if I _**did**_ say something, just forget it, okay?"

As if on cue, Tibby started to cry in earnest. Harry became very confused and with time, frantic to calm the elf down but couldn't do it. Harry was very, very confused by the elf's behaviour, he didn't remember what he said that might have been offensive. He was trying in vain to understand what might have made the nice elf cry when Snape came in the room.

"What in the blazes is going on? Tibby's howling was heard even in my Potions Lab. What is the matter?" Snape roared, clearly not happy with the commotion.

Harry shrank back and looked timidly at his guardian. He braved himself and said, "Sir, I don't know what set him off. I just told him to call me Harry when he just sniffled. I thought that I must have said something to make him cry so I asked him if I said something offensive then forget it. But he just wouldn't stop, I tried, sir. I really did."

Snape sighed and motioned for the child to sit on his bed. He turned and looked at his house-elf who was still crying. 'Honestly! Those house-elves are much too emotional for my comfort.' Snape thought. He said, "Tibby, don't cry now. I am sure that you are happy that Mr. Potter….umm Harry asked you to call him by his given name but there is no need to distress the child, is there?"

As the words sunk in, the elf stopped himself from crying. He started apologising to Harry. Harry looked baffled by this change in the house-elf. Snape at long last told the elf to go. He turned to look at the boy. The boy looked bewildered to say the least.

"What did I do?" Harry moaned.

Snape shook his head and sat down in the chair. He thought how to make him understand the elf's behaviour without confusing the child even further. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He said, finally, "Harry, you know that there are some families in wizarding world that are richer than many. I believe you have heard of Malfoys, Averys, Blacks, etc. Your family is also very rich, Harry. Those, who are rich, are the people who can afford house-elves. The house-elves are a certain luxury which not many can afford. I know I may sound a little harsh but one of those families are the Weasleys. They can not afford to have a house-elf although they don't need it. Molly is more than capable to keep her home nice."

Harry looked very angry when Snape said that. He was going to say something in defense about the Weasleys when he realised that Snape hadn't sounded arrogant like Malfoy when he said it, so he let it go. As Snape noticed that the boy was calm enough, he started talking again.

"I meant no disrespect to the Weasleys, Harry. The point is house-elves haven't been treated with respect, they justly deserve. I try to treat them as normal as I can but the centuries of this kind of treatment leaves it's marks. Now, the house-elves simply can't take it that their masters can be nice, too. I am ashamed to say that not all of the families share my opinion, unfortunately. When you nearly said sorry, Tibby got over-emotional which is not abnormal, let me assure you. Don't worry, Harry, you didn't do anything."

Harry slowly let the words sunk in, he nodded as the full impact of the lecture sunk in. He was just treated like a house-elf at the Dursleys, wasn't he? He, too, wasn't able to control his emotions when someone was kind to him. He was ashamed of himself for letting the Dursleys do this to him. He frowned as he remembered Dobby. He asked, tentatively, "Sir, which family does Dobby belong to?"

Snape frowned, too. He said, "I think I know but I am not certain. I think he may be a Malfoy house-elf. I think you shouldn't listen to that house-elf, Harry. If he truly is from Malfoys then, trust me, he is up to no good."

Harry nodded and said, "Sir, when I told you about him at the school, you looked very angry. Could you tell me, why?"

"It's just that I…" 'What am I supposed to say that even in summer vacation, you don't get any break from these problems of yours?' Snape wasn't sure he was ready to say that. He instead chose to tell that he might want to meet someone who Snape liked very much.

The instant Harry heard that there might be a person Snape liked very much, he was intrigued. He said, "I would love to meet whom _**you**_ liked very much. The person must be fortunate or perhaps not."

"Harry, you don't get to be cheeky with me. You should be more careful about not wanting to be in trouble with me as you know that I am a Potions Master and in need of certain body parts as potions ingredients." Snape said although not with malice or anger.

Harry gulped inspite of the smirk gracing the Potions Master's face. He wasn't sure if it was just meant to be a joke. "I'll try not to be cheeky with you, sir."

Snape sighed as he realised that Harry still wasn't sure about his treatment. He wanted to go and do something very bad to those horrible people who had if not physically but emotionally abused the child. He frowned. He looked at the child critically and found that the boy was not as healthy as he was supposed to be. His height was too…small for a boy his age. 'Hmm…he would have to work on that.' Snape thought.

Harry was a little uneasy with the sudden silence in the room. So he risked a little and said, "Sir, did you suddenly recall that the person was perhaps a fantasy?" As soon as he said that he shut his mouth with his hand. 'Uh-uh. I was not supposed to be cheeky. Well, what could he do if he felt safe enough to be cheeky with the man?' Harry thought, somewhat irritated.

Snape was amused as the brat did just what Snape had forbidden him to. He shook his head and said softly, "Follow me, Harry. I am assured that unless you face the consequences for the cheekiness you wouldn't stop but that is for another time."

"Umm…who is this person, sir? Is it Dumbledore? Is it Professor McGonagall?" Harry chattered away as he followed his professor in the house. At long last, Snape stood in front of room whose door was very nicely done although there were signs that the door was used very much. As Snape entered the room, Harry uncertain about whether to go inside or wait outside the room, just hovered near the entrance.

Snape realised that Harry wasn't with him, he growled and nearly yelled for him when he saw that the boy was a bit hesitant. He sighed and called for the child to come in. Harry came in and his eyes behind the glasses grew large. It seemed it was a very common thing with him. Snape smirked and said, "Harry, tell me, why do you always get very surprised when you see something new? Your eyes get large and you have that look on your face which is full of awe."

Harry looked down and said, shyly, "I am not used to seeing these nice things, sir. In fact, I have never seen a real castle until I came to Hogwarts. Now, this house, it's so big! I love my room, sir. It's warm and fuzzy and I have my very own cupboard."

Snape's chest tightened as he heard Harry say these things. He had never really thought what it must have been for Harry not to be loved by anyone. For the first time since his Death Eater days, Snape felt ashamed of himself. He felt that he should have been less harsh towards the child. After all, he had been just eleven years old boy who was raised by muggles. He was forced out of his reverie when Harry said, "Sir, does someone live here or…or?" He trailed of as he saw the look on his professor's face.

"What? No, nobody lives here but there is someone whom I would like you to meet. Come, it's near the fireplace." Snape said, sounding a bit distracted.

Harry frowned as he whispered, "It?" He followed the older man anyways. As he came near the fireplace and the dark haired man muttered something about things not being where they were supposed to be. He just looked out of the window while Snape was searching whatever _**it**_ was. After a few moments, Snape's whispered, "Aha", brought Harry towards the fireplace once more.

"Come, take this Floo Powder and say very clearly, 'Eileen's Garden'. Go on now, Harry." Snape said as if he was running late to be somewhere.

"Floo Powder, sir?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"Yes, child. Floo Powder, don't you know what it is?" Snape asked, impatiently.

"No, sir." Harry said while shaking his head.

Snape barely restrained himself from groaning and said, "Very well. I'll come with you for your first time but you will have to come back on your own when we come back. Do you understand?"

Harry, somewhat reassured by this, nodded his head. Snape took some of the Powder and held Harry near him. He said, "Eileen's Garden."

The fire flashed and both of them were gone within a second. As they went, Harry decided that this means of travelling was also not one of his favourite. He felt positively green as they came out a fireplace after a few moments.

"What. In. World. Was. That?" Harry said while trying not to be sick all over Snape who was still holding him.

"That's called travelling with Floo Powder." Snape said as he waved his wand over both of them and cleaned their clothes.

"Why, you are cute! Severus, who is this little boy? You haven't really kidnapped him as you threatened to do, have you?" A feminine voice said.

Author's Note: I am sniff not really sniff feeling well, right now. sniff

Oh, well. I am not well so that's the reason for the delay and perhaps the next update might be late, too. I am sorry but I can't really help it. sniff

Thanks so much for your reviews, guys. You guys deserve cookies so here they are. gives everyone cookies

Now, be a good reviewer and click that cute little button. Yes, down there. I told that isn't really hard.

Author's Note 2: Alright, well there might be some questions about why the Dursleys aren't informed about this little guardianship thing. The way I see it, the Dursleys were never Harry's legal guardians as it was Sirius Black. So they never needed to be informed about it. I hope it clears the confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XI

Harry could only gawk at the elderly lady in front of him. She was wearing a beautiful, long light mauve robe, her hair as black as midnight, her eyes were blue like clear sky and they were full of warmth unlike his guardian. Harry thought that if he ever had a grandmother, she would have been like this. He was aware that Snape wasn't really happy with this lady right now because of the remark earlier but Harry liked the lady on sight.

"I hardly think having guardianship is equal to kidnapping, Mother." Snape said, dryly.

Eileen Snape-Prince's eyes widened in surprise. 'Her son was a guardian to this little boy! Oh, what had he done now? Severus is very strict, demanding and he really would not let the child enjoy his childhood.' Eileen thought, uneasily.

"Severus, I think you should explain it to me properly, don't you think?" Eileen asked, looking troubled.

Harry felt a little apprehension. 'Perhaps the lady didn't like me or she recognised me and now she wants to tell Snape that I am not really worth it.' Harry thought, sadly.

"Mother, I think I should introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother Eileen Snape-Prince." Snape said, coolly.

Once again, Eileen's eyes widened as she took in the new information. Snape just looked bored with all the talking. He motioned for both of them to follow him to the sitting room. As they entered the sitting room, Snape felt a tug and he looked down to see, Harry with a very troubled expression.

"What is it, Harry? Is there any problem?" Snape asked without the usual any malice or anger in his voice.

"I think the lady doesn't like me, sir. Perhaps I should just go to Prince Mansion and let you have a chat with your mother." Harry said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"What is this non-sense? Of course, my mother likes you. You don't know my mother at all, Harry. She likes all children, disgustingly so." Snape said, who had a very different expression from what Harry was used to.

"But….but she was frowning when she told you to explain it to her. I think you are wrong and I am right." Harry said, insistently.

"Ah, the tea is ready. Would you like milk and cookies, Harry?" Eileen asked as she came out of her kitchen.

"Mother, Harry thinks that you don't like him and wants to know if he is right." Snape said while enjoying that the boy blushed few shades of red.

Eileen blinked and said, "Of course, I like you, Harry. How could I not? I don't think that I did anything to indicate that I didn't like you."

"See, I know my mother more than you do, Harry." Snape said, looking very smug.

Harry blushed again, he looked down. He was really stupid, very stupid. He just had to make himself look like a fool in front of Snape's mother. Snape took pity on him and said that there was a garden if he wanted to play or do whatever that little boys do. Harry nodded enthusiastically and was shown the garden with the instructions about not leaving the fence.

Inside, Eileen was grilling her son for more information. Snape knew it was going to happen, had expected it but that didn't make it less irritating. He quickly explained about the child's home-life. As he told about the Dursleys, Eileen looked ready to curse them into next century. Snape watched her reactions in amusement, no one knew his mother better than Severus. Severus, an ex-Death Eater, learned very earlier in his life that to him, there was no on who was more scary, dangerous than his mother, Eileen Snape-Prince.

"Severus, why did a man like Dumbledore place Harry with those people? I simply don't understand the reason of doing that." Eileen said, while thinking if the man had been insane at that time.

"Mother, you know at the time when James and Lily Potter died, there was no one to give him to. Potter's…One of the Sr. Potter's friends turned out to be a betrayer. Black betrayed Potter so he couldn't be trusted with a baby. Pettigrew died the next day. Lupin is a werewolf so our Ministry doesn't allow him to have custody as per the rules. There were only Dursleys who were his immediate family. I don't think that at the time, Dumbledore was wrong although I am really shocked that he left Harry on the Dursleys steps like a milk bottle." Snape said, shaking his head.

Eileen had been silent throughout the explanation, her heart was bleeding for the little boy who was never shown the love he so rightly deserved. She asked the question she had wanted ask from the starting of the meeting. "Severus, why have you taken responsibilty for Harry? I know for a fact that you don't like children in particular and I know how impatient, demanding, stern and strict you can be. Sometimes I wonder I put up with you when you were just a boy. You are always so stubborn that stubbornness had landed you in more trouble than I have ever expected." Eileen said, sighing.

Snape knew she wasn't talking about his father but about his joining the Dark Lord. It was the only thing which his mother hadn't forgiven him until one day when he had come home and broke down completely. Snape pushed aside the memory and concentrated on the present question. He said slowly, "At first, I thought that I was doing it for the child's own good but now I don't know. I have been in this confused state for over a week. I really can't find a proper, sensible reason for gaining this guardianship. I know that Albus forced me at first but I don't know now what I think about this."

Eileen was going to say something but was interrupted as Harry came panting, saying, "Sir, there are gnomes but they are very different from what I am used to. They look like potato." His face was flushed from playing with Merlin knew what.

Snape got up and tsked over his ward's appearance. He said, sniffing, "Come, Harry. You should be a little less excited about playing in the mud, don't you think?"

Harry looked down at his attire and said, "I didn't play in the mud, sir. I was just going to see a black rose when out of the blue came a gnome, I was startled and slipped. And then I fell in the mud." He was really excited about playing in this garden, both of the adults were aware of that.

"Come, Harry. I'll give you some of the old clothes of Severus. They should fit you nicely as you are skinny like Severus." Eileen said warmly. Snape's ears were red as he heard his mother say about his being skinny and Harry clearly enjoyed the show.

Harry was grinning widely as he was whisked away by Eileen. He was given white shirt, black trousers and a dark green robes. He was admiring his new clothes i.e. Snape's old clothes when a pair was socks were given to him. He looked like he was Malfoy although it didn't bother him much. He was wearing clothes that fit him, for once.

"Harry, Severus says that you don't have clothes that fit you properly. We are going to go to the tailer and get you some new proper wardrobe. I must say why Severus haven't done it before is beyond me." Eileen said, looking as if her son was the most stupid person on the face of earth.

Snape was reading a book about Herbology when they came in the sitting room. Snape had to admit that he really must have been very thin after he looked at Harry. Why, the boy must be ninety pounds soaking wet. He would have to make sure that the boy ate enough otherwise his mother and Molly would really harm his person. He was sure of that.

"Mother, if you are done fussing over Harry, let us go in the dining room for I am quite hungry." Snape said, looking at his mother with irritation written all over his face.

"Severus! It isn't even seven. We are going to the tailer so that Harry can have some new clothes. Why haven't you done it by now, Severus?" Eileen asked with a disapproving frown.

Ah, there was no answer to that. Snape hadn't simply been thinking about Pot…Harry's clothes. He had a lot other important things to worry about. Looking at his mother's still disapproving frown, Snape decided that perhaps those weren't _**really**_ that important. He absolutely regused to be humiliated by his mother in front of Harry. He said levelly, "I have beem busy making the house livable for us, Mother. I didn't really have time to think about Harry's attire or his wardrobe."

For the first time, Harry talked between the adults, "Sir, I don't have money right now to buy clothes. I am sure when we go to Diagon Alley for my shopping, we'll be able to buy some new clothes. I don't need them right now. Really."

Both of the adults looked down with looks of astonishment on their faces. Then they swiftly started talking about how it was wrong to wear the clothes that didn't fit. After a few moments, Harry said loudly, "Don't you understand? I don't have money with me right now, how am I going to pay for the clothes?"

Eileen looked offended and Snape's face seemed to have been carved of stone. Harry suddenly thought that he had crossed the line. He knew he had shouted but still they weren't listening! They were talking as if he was five-year old who couldn't understand. 'Still you had no right to shout at them, had you? You didn't need to shout at them. They have been so kind to you and you pay their kindness by shouting at them.' A snide voice said with sniff. Harry was instantly ashamed of his behaviour towards them. He was just going apologise to them when Snape growled, "Mr. Harry James Potter, you are my ward so it is my responsibilty to provide you for your basic needs. I would never let you pay for them. It is not your place to do that."

Eileen was a little calm but she was still miffed about it as she said, "Harry, you don't need to pay for it. Prince family name is still counted as one of the richest families in Britain. You don't need to worry about money. We have enough money to buy Hogsmeade."

Harry realised a little late that they were hurt or something close to it as Harry was sure that Snape couldn't feel hurt. He said, "I…I am sorry I shouted but you weren't listening. I didn't know about this money thing. I thought that like with Dursleys, I will have to use my money. Guess I should have been smarter, huh?" Looking sheepish, Harry dared to look at Eileen and Snape.

Eileen's face softened as she heard it, Snape seemed to have his anger in control. He said, "Harry, what did I tell you about this guardianship?"

"Umm….you said that it wouldn't be like living with Dursleys. I guess I just blurted out what I wanted. I am really sorry if you are offended." Harry said, looking at his professor timidly.

"I am not offended but you should really think of me a little above than those people, Harry. I may be strict but I am not unreasonable." Snape said.

"Could have fooled me." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Mr. Potter, you promised me something about you being cheeky with me." Snape warned.

"Ooops!?" Harry said, looking not at all like the person few moments before.

Eileen was watching both of them very carefully. She was nothing if not shrewd. After all, she was a Ravenclaw student. She could see that her impossible son was being patient with Harry and Harry was being cheeky with Severus. 'Hmm…perhaps all is not lost yet. I am sure Harry would have Severus around his fingers in time although it would be quite a long time. I am afraid that not one of them is going to give this relationship a chance, it deserves.' Eileen thought a little sadly.

Author's Note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys, the reviews are more than hundred only because of you. Alright, I know the story s going very slow but I can't help it. Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted Snape to be just temporary guardian or do you want this guardianship to be a long-term one. Tell me in your reviews because I am somewhat confused about how to go in the story. If it is long-term then I would make some changes which I hope are good and if you want temporary thing then my plot would remain same. It's upto you, so think and tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XII

Snape, Eileen and Harry went to the tailer to get the new clothes. Snape was sneering at the tailer who was tsking at the boy. Snape knew that Harry was much thinner than young boys were supposed to be but the tailer didn't have to rub it in Harry's face, did he? The boy looked between crying and punching the tailer. Snape hid his small smile. The boy was nothing if not an open book of his emotions. He would never make a good spy as all of the emotions played on his face.

"Umm…sir? I really don't need all these robes. I am happy with your old clothes. Can't you just ,you know, buy me some normal clothes?" Harry said while fidgeting with his new robes.

Paulo nearly shrieked when he heard Harry, "Why, I make the best clothes in France and this boy dares not to buy it. Eileen, dear, I never expected this from your clientele."

Snape frowned. 'Eileen's clientele? What the hell my mother has been doing?' Snape thought with curiosity. Snape said while frowning at the scrawny boy in front of him, "Harry, you must have some robes. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that you are sure to be uneasy in this but if you are to live in the wizarding world then you have to have dress robes, normal robes. I am not saying that you can't have normal clothes but they are to be put on only in my house or my mother's house."

Harry wasn't happy but he nodded anyway. He didn't want Snape to be angry, the man was normally scary, he didn't want him to be any more scarier. Snape noticed the pout which seemed to forming on the boy's face but decided to ignore it. It was hightime, Harry got some decent clothes. Harry saw the calculative look in Eileen's eye and wondered about it. 'Why would she be looking at me with such a look?' Harry thought. She suddenly smiled as if something very good happened. Harry decided he didn't want to know. He just followed Snape who was walking out of the shop, if it could be called a shop.

"Harry, after we have our dinner with my mother, we will leave. It had been a very long day and you should be asleep within a hour." Snape said.

Harry bristled. 'Does he think that I am a five year old to be asleep at 8.30 PM. Humph! Figures. He is a nasty, greasy git and he is cruel, too. He made me try those robes.' Harry thought unhappily.

Eileen noticed it and said, "Severus, why don't you spend the night here? It's been months if not a year since you spent some time with me. Harry can have your nursery, wouldn't you, dear?"

Harry stumbled and at the same time Snape choked. Both of them thought the same thing, 'Nursery?' Harry sputtered, "N..Nursery, Mrs. Snape? I am not a five year old, you know. I can sleep on the sofa just fine. I don't need a….a nursery!"

Snape was smirking as he knew that his nursery contained a four poster bed, too. He had been here as teenager when his mother had ordered the bed. Unknown to him, Harry looked at him at the same time and saw the smirk. Harry took it in the wrong way. 'He is a meanie! He enjoys it when I am mortified.' Harry thought. Before he could say anything about it, he heard Snape declining the offer. Snape said, "Perhaps next time, Mother. I think it's best that Harry be in Prince Mansion."

Eileen was a bit disappointed but nodded anyways. She knew her son, if he wanted Harry in Prince Mansion then he would be in Prince Mansion, no doubt about it. She said goodbyes before they went through the fire-place. She was highly amused when she saw that as she hugged both of them, they showed different shades of red.

"Sir, I….would it be too bad if you could take me with you? I really don't think that I upto doing it by myself. Please, sir, could you?" Harry said, timidly while using his best innocent face.

Snape sighed as he looked at the boy and said, "Very well, Harry. Although I must say that there will be a time when you would have to go alone by Floo Powder, what will you do then?"

"I will do it but please for this time, sir." Harry said, although he hated that his voice was nearly whiny.

Snape nodded and went in to the fire-place, followed by a little relieved Harry. Snape kept Harry's arm in his hand as they travelled through the gates. As they came out of the fire-place in the Prince Mansion, Harry exclaimed, "I am never going to get used to it! It's as bad as that apparating thingy. Yuck! How can you keep your dinner in your tummy after all that?" He quickly realised that he just said it too loudly. He kept his mouth shut after that, afraid that Snape would snap at him or slapping him for yelling at him. He went so quiet that even Snape noticed it.

"Harry, I am not going to do anything to you. How many times do I have to tell you that? By the way, I don't like it either but I don't have options, do I?"

Harry thought for a minute and said, "Sure you have, sir. You can take the normal tube, can't you?"

Snape frowned as he heard this. "Tube? What would I do with a tube, is that a portkey?"

Harry didn't know what a portkey was but he had seen in pictures what a tube was. He started explaining and Snape heard while updating his knowledge about muggles. After Harry had ended the explaination, Snape asked, "Harry, have you ever travelled by a tube since you know so much about it?"

"No, sir. I have never travelled in it but I will, one day. I read about it in the library book in my old school. There were pictures, too. Dudley and Aunt Petunia had travelled by it and I think Uncle Vernon uses it daily since car becomes boring after a while for him. I must say that the travellers wouldn't be happy with him when he comes on the tube." Harry said, emotions playing on his face. At first it was wistfulness then it was mischief. It was changed again to wistfulness.

Snape shook his head as he tried to clear the rage he felt towards the Dursleys. He didn't know why but he wanted to show Harry whatever he had been refused to see. It was a strange feeling to Snape and he didn't understand it. He knew he didn't like what he didn't understand but he wanted to understand things about Harry, that in itself was a such shock to Snape that he almost wanted to run in opposite direction.

"Sir, I am feeling sleepy, may I go to my room?" Harry asked, feeling foolish when not just fifteen minutes earlier he didn't want to sleep and was angry at Snape for suggesting it.

"What? Oh, sure. Good night, Harry." Snape said, distractedly. He didn't notice the way Harry's eyes widened at the goodnight. He just shook his head and went to his room. After he had a bath, he went to his study to do something he had wanted to for a long time. He researched the potions as was his habit. He didn't know how late it was but when he became really sleepy, he decided to stop for the night. He went in his room and slept just after his head touched the pillow.

The night was silent as it should be but some things and someone wasn't as he should be. A scream pierced through the silent night. Snape was on his feet and had his wand by him before the second had passsed through. He started running through the house towards Harry's room. His mind was filled with many horrifying ideas as to what might have happened and he didn't like them one bit. He reached the door to Harry's room just as a second scream tore through the house. He opened the door with a bang to see a still sleeping Harry. Snape was astonished to say the least. Before he did anything, he saw Harry trembling and making himself as small as he could. Snape quickly walked towards the child, confused what happened to make the child behave so. He shook Harry's shoulders to wake him. Harry just tried make himself smaller.

"Harry, wake up! Harry, it's just a nightmare." Snape said quietly although with urgency. He couldn't understand what it was that scared Harry so. If it had anything to do with Dursleys then he vowed that the Dursleys would pay and pay dearly. He shook Harry's shoulders once more but with a bit more force than the previous attempt. Harry was still trembling but he slowly opened eyes. Snape was relieved that Harry was awake so he called Harry to make his presence known to the child as the child was bound to be confused.

Harry was confused to find himself in a bed, he was supposed to be in the chamber with Quirrell, wasn't he? He shook his head to try to clear his mind. He closed his eyes again but a voice was calling him, he thought he knew the voice and tried to remember as he did so, he remembered everything, he sat fast. He looked around wildly to make sure that he was in Snape's house. As he looked, he found a pair of oynx eyes searching his with an intensity that he shivered.

As Snape saw that Harry was cold, he muttered a spell to make the room warmer. He carefully looked at the child, Harry was drenched in sweat and still shivering. He looked confused and now was hopefully aware of the surroundings. Snape said, "Harry, what happened? Can you tell me?"

Harry nodded jerkily, he mumbled, "I saw Voldemort again. It was about that Philosopher's Stone when Professor Quirrell showed me Voldemort's face in the back of his head, it was yucky, scary. I don't know how I didn't scream at the time but now in my sleep, I can't stop myself. I am sorry, sir, if I woke you. I would do that again. Promise."

"Harry, you don't need to apologise. It was a nightmare and it was about two-faced man who doesn't deserve to be called a Professor. Don't ever call him that. Do you need Dreamless Sleep Potion, it helps you not to dream not even nightmare?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry thought about then shook his head and said, "I don't really want it. I'll sleep silently, you wouldn't hear a thing. I wouldn't scream, promise." Harry said, looking down at his covers.

Snape shrugged outwardly although he was a bit worried inwardly, he didn't want Harry to think that he was a burden or it was bad to show one's weakness. He didn't say anything but he decided that they needed to have this talk some day, perhaps tomorrow. He was just walking towards the door to leave the room when a small voice said, "Sir, could you stay here for a while? Please?"

Harry braced himself for the rejection that was bound to come towards him but it never came. Snape silently came towards the bed, sat on the chair near the bed. He conjured up a book and started reading. Harry was amazed that Snape didn't even ask why he needed the other man to be present. He was now slowly understanding that not all adults or people were like the Dursleys, he wanted to accept it but he was wary of believing into it then feeling and looking foolish in front of everyone when that belief was shattered in thousand pieces. He went to sleep shortly afterwards, he never knew that Snape had tucked him in and ran fingers through his hair before turning in fot the night.

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the late update, my muse decided to take a break so I couldn't write anything. Now, it will be updated as regurarly as possible. My new story will be updated every Wednesday. I hope you would read and review it, too.

I have always wondered how Harry didn't have nightmares after the First Year, any kid at that age can be pretty shaken after the events about the Philospher's Stone. I know I would be, if I was faced with Voldemort at eleven years old. Please, review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XIII

Snape's body was really not letting him sleep any longer so he got up. As soon as he got up, his muscles protested against such a move with much speed. It was then Snape realised that he wasn't in his bed, he tried to remember what happened last night that put him in such an uncomfortable place. It came with a flash, Snape once again stood but with caution and slowly. He looked around and saw that Harry was still asleep, although there were tracks of tears on his cheeks. Snape wasn't really shocked, he knew that Harry wasn't a loud person but still those silent tears made his heart clench with something which never happened with Draco's loud sobs. He shook his head. 'You are going soft, you idiot! Harry is just another boy, a pre-teen. Remember, you hate those critters, you shouldn't be this easy soften towards a boy.' A hard voice said in the back of Snape's head.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt he had slept more than enough. He was quite sure that something happened last night that he should remember. He opened his eyes to find Snape eyeing him with…was that concern? He shook his head, closed his eyes and opened them again. 'Snape is still there, what is Snape doing here?' Harry thought, frantically as he shot up from bed. Snape's eyes widened just a bit as Harry did that, Harry was sure that it was just his imagination.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Harry asked while eyeing his hands with fascination.

Snape's eyebrows were raised as he looked up when no answer came. Harry wrinkled his nose and thought, 'Why is he looking at me like I am the biggest idiot on this earth? What? Am I supposed to know the reason?' Then slowly last night's happenings dawned on him and his eyes met the black ones in disbelief. 'I didn't really ask him to stay, did I? Oh, why did I do that? But, wait, more important, why did _**he**_ do that?' Harry thought.

"Because I thought that you asked and I realised that you really needed it." Snape answered, and that was when Harry realised that he had asked last out loud. He looked at Snape shyly, and said, "Thank you, sir. I know it must have been pretty inconvenient for you. I promise I'll never do that again, sir. I…." Whatever Harry wanted to say was stopped as Snape put up a hand.

"Harry, not everything I do for you is inconvenient. I did it because I thought the situation called for it and anyway if you had another nightmare, I would have had to come. It was better this way." Snape said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Harry thought about it and nodded slowly. He knew that Snape must have had some sound reason for doing what he did although it seemed it wasn't the one he wanted. That surprised him more than he could imagine. He couldn't continue the thought as Snape cleared his throat and said, "I think, it is time both of us have some breakfast but before that, you must have a bath."

Harry got up and went into the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, Harry was down in the hall where Snape was having his breakfast. 'Couldn't even wait for me, could he?' Harry thought, huffing. He sat where his plate was kept and sighed. He had toast, eggs and a large bowl of porridge. He was happy that at least here he got something of nutritional value but still porridge! He wasn't a toddler to get something like that! A voice cut through his musings, "Harry, stop pouting! What is it that's not according to your definition of breakfast? Hmm?"

Harry was unconsciously pouting before but now he did it by his own wish. 'So he is just nice only when he wants to, well, I can be nice only when I want to, as well.' A very childish voice said in his head. At the same time, another sane voice said, 'You are behaving exactly like Snape thought you would before he met you at the Dursleys.' Harry sighed, surely he was going mad if he heard those voices who were so like him but not him.

"Potter? Wool-gathering again, I see. Well, it must be boring for our dear Mr. Potter to be anything other than his naughty self, isn't it?" Snape said, snidely.

'Naughty? Oh, he has a bee in his bonnet alright.' Harry thought, a little angrily. Suddenly an image flashed in his mind, Snape wearing a bonnet, he couldn't quite stop the giggle. Then he asked, "Sir, I am not wool-gathering. It's just that was it necessary to give me porridge for my breakfast? Even the Dursleys stopped giving me Dudley's left-over porridge ever since I was seven."

Snape frowned, nothing new there, and said, "Harry, porridge is not a toddler food, it has nutritional value and I must say, you need it in the worst way. While I don't like the way the Dursleys treated you, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be compared with them? How you are going enter your Second Year if you are this dense is beyond me."

Harry did the best thing he could do without exploding, he pouted. Which annoyed Snape to no end, still he calmly said, "Harry, I think you need a timetable to occupy your time and it will help you to keep yourself away from any trouble. I would like to give you right now but I have somewhere to go so I will give it you by your bed-time. Understood?"

Harry was a bit put out but he thought whining about it would be overdoing it so he nodded. He asked, "When is my bed-time?"

Snape thought that it should be 8.00 PM but he thought that Harry was bound to protest against it so he said, "Around ten. If you are not in bed by ten, then you will write 300 times 'I will sleep at the given time.' I hope you have your answer now, I'll leave now but you are supposed to do your home-work, today. I have all the books you need for your assignments but even then if you have doubts I'll be happy to help you."

Harry nodded and got up to go towards his room when fire in the fire-place came to life. He looked at it hoping that Eileen had fire-called but to his horror and astonishment, Lucius Malfoy came out of the fire, at least he supposed it was Malfoy Sr. He stood there frozen as he looked at the man. Malfoy Sr. was just like Draco, there was no doubt that the man was Draco's father.

"Severus, I must say that you don't change at all. You were always cold towards me when the Dark Lord was alive and you still appear cold towards me after last year. Well, what you do is not the matter now but I need to talk to you, could we have a cup of tea in your family room?" Lucius drawled. It was more of order than a request.

Snape gave a sharp nod and motioned for another man to go to the said room. After the man had left the room, Snape whispered, "By now, you must know that Lucius can't see you, I want you to be like that throughout this meeting. Go to your room, grab your books and be ready. Tibby will take you to the Library. Understood?"

Harry nodded fearfully and scurried away. He went into his room, grabbed his books, parchment, quill but he couldn't find his ink-bottle. He was just emptying his trunk when a 'pop' made him turn around, his heart in his throat. It was just Tibby, he was watching Harry with interest, sighing he asked, "Master Harry, would you like me to find something?"

Harry shook his head and went on doing what he had been doing. He found that his ink was all over his photo-album, as soon as he saw that tears gathered in his eyes. They were the only photos that Harry had of his parents. 'Oh, how am I going to get these clean? Why did I not keep them safely?' Harry thought in distress.

Tibby, sensing the distress, asked, "What happened, Master Harry? Whatever it may be, we is sure we is able to make it alright with a snap."

Sniffling Harry looked at Tibby, he said, "Tibby, could you make the ink go away from these photographs? Just try, if you can't it okay."

Tibby tentatively took the album and looked at it. His nose wrinkled as he saw the condition of the album and he snapped his fingers. It was clean and just as it were before it was smeared with ink. Harry beamed at Tibby and was just about to hug the creature when Tibby said, "Master Harry, you need to be in the Library so that you can study, Master Snape wouldn't be happy if you was not studying."

Harry caught himself before pouting again, he nodded and followed Tibby. He studied all morning and when it was time for lunch, Tibby was there with all the food and dishes. He insisted that Harry eat in the Library because the Malfoy Sr. was still there with Master Snape. Harry was very curious about this meeting so after Tibby went to clean the dishes, Harry slowly went to the room where Snape and Malfoy were having their so-called tea. Harry heard some heated voices, he almost shrunk back but then thinking that Snape may be harmed by that man, Harry stayed.

"Lucius, you know what you are asking is impossible. I will not be able to do it without Dumbledore's permission and I know for certain that Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Snape said, clearly trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Ah, Severus. You know I never thought you would refuse such a request. I just ask that because Narcissa wouldn't want him with her and you know how she is. You wouldn't want Draco to be like you were in your childhood, would you?" Lucius said, knowing that it was the best card at hand.

Harry heard a sharp breath and a silent growl. He backed away, but as he heard Snape, he stood frozen.

"Very well, Lucius. You win but there are conditions to be followed. I wouldn't stop from spanking if Draco does something very, very naughty even though his childhood hasn't been very good, he needs it now and again." Snape said, hoping that with this condition, Lucius would back away. To his dismay, Lucius nodded.

"Snape, I know you would never harm my son but if I hear that you punish him without any reason, I'll see to it personally that you die a horrible death." Lucius said in a whisper so low and menacing that shivers ran down Harry's spine.

Lucius strode out of the room like he owned the place, he went down the hallway as Harry started to walk towards his room. He was just feeling three feelings at once. He was angry with Snape for allowing Malfoy to live here for a week wihtout even asking his opinion about it, he was feeling betrayed because now Snape wouldn't be good towards him anymore for his favourite student was coming and he was feeling scared for Snape because the warning from Lucius was still fresh in his mind. He was just entering his room when a cold voice said, "Tsk-tsk, Potter. I thought I told you to stay away from the family room and Lucius Malfoy but you disobeyed me. Come, you need to understand that when an adult tells you to keep away from certain things, you should listen."

Author Notes: I am sooo sorry! I just couldn't manage to post them on time, life has chaotic this last week. Gah! I hope you like the chapter and the usual R&R. Okay, I'll go now and write another chapter.

For last chapter's reviews, thanks so much guys. You always know how to make my day.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XIV

Harry froze as he heard the voice that he knew very well. He turned slowly as if it was going to make Snape less angry with his ward. He thought frantically, 'What would Snape do if I run down the hallway in the opposite direction?' He tried to move but his legs seemed like they were permanently glued to the floor.

"Don't even think of running, Potter. I assure you that you will have your punishment one way or other. Now follow me, I don't have all day." Snape said ominously, his face was a cold mask.

Harry was scared but at the same time he was thinking about the hinted corporal punishment that Snape had talked about at Hogwarts. He shivered just at the memory. 'Would I be spanked like a naughty little boy? But…but I am twelve, aren't I? I am older…he can't do that. I won't let him do that.' He just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "I'll tell if you spank me."

Harry stood there horrified as he realised what he had done while Snape had narrowed his eyes at Harry. Life as he knew was over for one Harry Potter. Snape walked slowly towards Harry and try as he might Harry couldn't back against the wall. Snape swooped down and said, "Come, Potter, show us the Gryffindor courage that you are so famous for. Come, I really have a lot to do."

Harry nodded weakly and followed Snape. Snape went inside the office that was dimly lit but with a flick of Snape's wand, it was brightly lit. Harry was pleased to see that the office was unlike the one in Hogwarts. It was very cosy, well, cosy would not be the perfect word but it had comfortable feeling about it. Snape motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of his table. Harry sat cautiously wondering if this was the moment when he would be told that he was going to be spanked. 'How humiliating that would be!' Harry thought with shame.

"Sir, before you say or do anything, I want to say something. May I do that?" Harry asked, timidly.

Snape looked at him with a fierce scowl and said, "You may."

"Sir, please, call me Harry. You promised me, didn't you? I feel as if we are once again at school where you are going to be just as you were with me throughout the year." Harry said, peeking through his bangs.

Snape's face remained impassive so Harry hurriedly said, "Sir, please, do this then I'll be okay with the punishment. I know I disobeyed you but I was worried about you and I was right, weren't I? Mr. Malfoy did threaten to kill you. I was so scared when I heard that."

After hearing the brat say_** that**_ Snape was shocked. He had never once considered that someone, Harry, would be worried about him. He felt a warm glow in his chest as he really understood what was said but that still didn't stop from giving the boy the punishment he deserved. He said, "I am not very happy with you right now, Potter. I asked you to stay away from something, in fact if I remember correctly, I requested you to stay away from it yet I found you there. What would you have done in your place, Potter?"

Harry was really feeling ashamed now even though he was not sorry that he heard the men talking. He was feeling ashamed because he let Snape down which he didn't want to do. He whispered, "Sir, I think I would have done the same you are going to. I am sorry that I let you down but I really was worried, please, sir, believe me. I didn't mean to be naughty or whatever you say about me."

"Mr. Potter, I am glad that you are aware of your mistake however it doesn't really make you escape its consequences. You are to write 5 feet essay about how you are supposed to obey the adults who know what is good and what is bad better than you do." Snape said although his face had somewhat softened in time.

Harry pouted but he was relieved that he wasn't getting spanked so he nodded. Soon he came to know that you should never rejoice before Snape has had his say.

"Also I want you to write 'I will obey my guardian from now on.' Three hundred times. Do you understand?" Snape said, smirking at the outraged expression of his ward.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, tightly. 'How dare that man do it! I just listened in their conversation, it wasn't like I stole or something.' He thought angrily.

"Now, I am going to be gone for the rest of the day or what's left of it anyways. I'll return around eight o'clock in the evening until then I want at least half of your either punishment complete. If things go as I want them to then I'll have a rather pleasant surprise for you." Snape said, almost indulgently.

Harry seemed suddenly very intrigued and he opened his mouth ask just about it when Snape growled, "Potter, if you want to be in my good grace then you will keep your mouth shut. Do you follow me?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, his eyes big behind his round glasses. He got up and asked shyly, "You aren't angry with me anymore, are you?"

Snape sighed and he said, "No, _**Harry. **_I am not now but I must impress upon you that you should not do something like this again because the consequences would not be so trifle next time."

Harry went to his room, feeling very much like a naughty boy who had been properly chastised. He was torn between what to do first as both were really stupid punishments. He decided that he would do lines first as they were rather easy to do and didn't require his brain. He just wasn't up to that sort of thing that afternoon. As he wrote away the lines, he thought about many things. He was curious about Snape's parting words and he was really trying to come to terms with the thought of Draco coming to live here. He did more than half of the lines by the time Snape came. He seemed to be in considerably good mood as he came in Harry's room after knocking.

"Sir, I wrote two hundred and fifteen lines and by tomorrow I would have completed both the essay and the lines." Harry said as soon as Snape entered the room.

Snape scowled instantly and said, "Give it me, Harry. I would like to check if those weren't magically written."

"What? I don't cheat. I would never do that. How dare you!" Harry was off like a shot out of his chair.

"Calm down, Harry. I didn't mean it that way but I need to check if only for my own satisfaction. Do calm down, child." Snape said, irritably.

Harry sat down but it was clear that he wasn't happy. He watched as Snape muttered a few spells that were too low for Harry to be able to listen. After Snape had checked, he gave the parchment to Harry who took it huffily.

"Harry, do behave like twelve years old if you want me to believe that you are twelve. These childish tantrums are very unbecoming." Snape said as he stood near the bed.

"Humph."

"Very well, I went to a place called Britain's Finest Potion Makers Association where I was invited. I am to be given an award for creating Wolfsbane Potion and I wish you to come with me to a place where it is going to be distributed." Snape said, again in good mood.

Harry ginned broadly at Snape, earlier things forgotten in an instant. He lunged at Snape and gave him a big, tight bear hug. The man froze when suddenly Harry hugged him. Snape didn't know what to do as he wasn't in the habit of being hugged. His mother used to do that when he was little but even then he wasn't comfortable with physical affection.

Harry, who realised that the man wasn't responding the hug, peeled himself from the rigid man while blushing profusely. He looked at the floor in mortification. 'Why do I do that every time? How could I have hugged Snape and expect him to return it?' he stammered, uncomfortably, "I am very happy for you, sir. Congratulations! Umm…sorry for the hug, I didn't realise that you don't like umm…small hugs."

Snape was at loss for what to say, he opened his mouth and shut it again. He clearly was uncomfortable but said, "Harry, as you can see, I am not used to physical displays of affections. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but it's just that I don't know what to do. I hope you understand."

Harry nodded and went back to his chair where he was sitting earlier. He picked up his Transfiguration book and two parchments and took it to Snape. He said, "Sir, I am having…umm…difficulties with the essay Professor McGonagall gave us as home-work. Could you help me with it if it isn't taking your time ?"

So they worked for the next hour, Snape correcting Harry's essay and explaining at the same time. Next few days went fast as most of the time Harry was following time-table. He didn't like it but he didn't openly say it as he felt that his pouts were enough of indications. As was his time-table, one morning Harry was walking through the gardens when he saw a snake. It seemed like a grass snake, it was brown, with a distinct black-edged yellow crescent on each side of the neck. In Harry's opinion, it was rather boring. He remembered the snake he had seen in the Zoo and tried to talk to the snake, "Hi, who are you? Have you got a name?"

The snake reared back in surprise, it then came slowly towards Harry. The snake said, "You talk our language. I have never met one before. I am Aidan and I suppose you man-people call us grasssss snakesss."

Harry grinned and nodded. 'It's so fun!' He said so and then Aidan said, "Young master, I do not find it funny, do you?"

Harry could almost see the frown which graced on the snake's face or whatever it was called. He was going to ask more but suddenly a voice said, "Stupify!" and Aidan was just lying there on the ground stiffly. Harry looked up horrified that someone would do that Aidan but to his shock, it was Snape and he was looking white as parchment.

"Harry! Are you okay? The snake didn't bite you, did it? If it did, I have a potion, don't worry." Snape said, looking over Harry frantically as if to see that he really was alright.

Harry stood there, bewildered, as Snape checked him over twice. He never thought that someone could be _**that **_worried about him, he wasn't someone to be worried about; he was just nuisance, wasn't he?

Snape was most shocked when he had seen the snake with Harry, for a mere moment, he couldn't do anything other than see, Harry walking towards that snake, grinning. Snape had been about shout when that snake had come near Harry; it had been out of instinct that he shouted the spell. After he was happy to note that Harry was alright, he nearly sagged with relief and snagged the boy towards him. He hugged the boy for all he was worth if only to calm his own heart, to make sure that Harry was alive and well.

This time, it was Harry's turn to be rigid with shock as his guardian hugged him. He wasn't really sure if it was a dream or a reality but he found he didn't really care, he just returned the hug after a few moments. It was, in Harry's opinion, the best day of his stay at the Prince Mansion.

Author's Note: So I tried my best to keep all of the readers happy. I didn't let Snape spank Harry but it isn't to say that he wouldn't do so, in future. I hope you liked it because I certainly did.

Once again, thanks for your reviews. I hope you review this time too. I just saw the stats for my story and was astonished to see there are more than hundred people who are on the alert list. It made my day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XV

Harry was really glad that Snape cared for him if only a little bit but he knew that was going to get a talking to after the man had calmed his nerves. And he was right as soon as the hug ended, Snape roared, "What on earth were you thinking? Going near a snake? Are you mad or just dumb? At this rate, the Dark Lord doesn't need to do anything to kill you; you are helping him just fine! What if the snake had bitten you and I didn't know for many hours, hmmm? What would you have done then?"

Harry just looked at Snape until the man realized that Harry hadn't responded, he asked again, "What were you doing near a snake, Harry?"

"I was talking to it, sir. I was ten when my uncle and aunt took me to a zoo where there was a large Boa Constructor; I found out that I could talk to him. I thought that perhaps I could talk to this one, too. And really, it wasn't a poisonous snake; it was a simple grass snake. I was just going to ask what his face was called when you killed him. He was nice, his name is Aidan. Could you make him alive again, sir? Please, he was fun!" Harry pleaded, nearly whining.

Snape stood there frozen, 'The child could talk to snakes! Oh, dear Merlin! What really happened when the Dark Lord tried to kill the child?' He suddenly noticed that Harry was looking at him questioningly, he cleared his throat.

"Harry, I…I think we should continue this conversation in my office. I reckon you are hungry since you haven't eaten anything this morning. Tibby informed me when I was in dungeons. I was surprised that you didn't eat anything and was coming just to ask you about it when I saw the snake. I must say that I didn't notice the type of the snake as I was a little busy wondering if you were gone barmy, going near the snake like that. The snake is not dead, it's just stupefied. It will come to, when the time is right." Snape said hollowly.

Harry looked at the man blankly, 'Come to? Where would he come to?' Then he understood the man's meaning and blushed again. He seemed to be doing that very much around Snape lately. He scowled and followed Snape; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately as well. 'Hmmm…what would Snape do if I don't want to discuss it? Perhaps I should test it.' As soon as the thought came, Harry remembered the punishment. 'Uh-uh. Last time, I barely survived but if I openly try to misbehave then the man would not really consider my side of the story. Anyways, what happen to Draco coming to live here? That spoiled little boy was going to be so shocked silly when he would know that Harry was Snape's ward.' Harry grinned at the image of Draco gaping like a fish in horror.

'The boy was wool-gathering again, Great Merlin! What do I have to do to make him attentive?' Snape thought, tiredly. He was a fool to not to notice that the snake was not harmful in any case. Now that he had given Harry an inkling that he might care for him more than he was ready to admit. He knew he was not a man to be open about feelings if he did have any. He was just made that way, after having Tobias Snape as his father, Snape was sure that anyone would have been as hard, cold as he had become. But just because he couldn't change himself, didn't mean he wished things were different. A small part of his mind always wondered if things had been different would he still have become a cold-hearted man who cared for no one except some people.

"Harry, Draco is coming here tomorrow; I want you to behave like a good host. If I find out that you have been up to no good and have been doing something you shouldn't then you know the consequences." Snape said; his voice hard.

"But, most of the times he starts it, why do you take it for granted as if I am the one who does something that is against the rules?" Harry said, heatedly. 'Great, now it seems I was wrong. Draco would be the one smirking at me evilly and I would be the poor little boy. Wait….did I just think of myself as little boy? Oh, no. I am not really thinking like Snape thinks of me, am I?'

Snape just raised his eyebrows when Harry said about the deeds that were against the rules and had the satisfaction of seeing the brat blush. He smirked and said, "Well, let's go to my office, I wish to talk to you or rather discuss with you something that is very important."

"Okay." Harry said, his eyes searching Snape's eyes.

By the time they reached the office, Harry had managed to get himself very agitated. He was really worried that something bad had clearly happened or was about to happen. He tried to imagine what that would be but his imagination failed him and he couldn't really come up with anything.

"Sit." Snape said.

After Harry had settled himself into a chair, Snape said, "Harry, when did you come to know that you could talk to snakes? I must say that is not common for people to be able to talk to snakes."

"Didn't I tell you? When I was ten, on Dudley's birthday, we went to the zoo where there was a Boa Constructor. Well, Dudley tried to make it move but it didn't, he soon got bored with it so he went to annoy something else. I went near the snake because I was really curious, you know? It was so big and beautiful. When I started talking to it, I didn't know that he will talk back but when he did, I was ever so pleased. You know, I freed him from that zoo." Harry said proudly then he added, "I hope he went to his home somehow."

"Harry, were your aunt or uncle aware of this? I find it most disturbing about your ability to talk with snakes. There haven't been many people who were Parseltongue and who were considered good people. I am afraid to say that for the time being you don't reveal this little detail to anyone bar the Headmaster. I hope you understand." Snape said.

"I don't really understand what the fuss is about but I guess I can keep my mouth shut about it. Why are so concerned, though? I bet there are many people who can talk to animals." Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

Before Snape could answer, Tibby appeared out of air with a distinct 'Pop'. Tibby bowed and said, "Tibby is sorry to barge in, Master but Mr. Malfoy has come earlier than you had told me, sir. Whatever should Tibby do, Master?"

Snape got to his feet, and Harry had to admire that even though he could see that Snape was not happy, he looked pleasant enough, well, pleasant wouldn't be the proper word but he couldn't find any other. He knew he was invisible to Malfoy so he followed Snape but stopped in the doorway so Snape wouldn't be too annoyed. He saw as Mr. Malfoy dragged Draco towards Snape, Draco looked like the arrogant boy that he was but Harry was astonished to see fear in his eyes when he looked at his father. Harry was instantly on guard, why would Draco be afraid of his own father when he was so cocky in school about what his father would do when he came to know that he wasn't happy with some kind of situation.

"Ah, Severus, I must apologize for the early arrival but I must leave for Bulgaria and Narcissa doesn't want to be bothered with this little nuisance so I came a day earlier than I planned. I hope you don't mind." Lucius said, his expression clearly telling that even if he did mind, well, tough.

Snape sneered, "Well, seeing as you already are here, I can't say anything now can I? Anyways, Draco is welcome even if he is a day early. Come Draco, I am sure your father is in hurry so just say farewell and let him attend to his business."

Draco nodded and said, "Goodbye, Father. I hope you are going to buy me the gift which I want. Anyways, I think I'll retire to my room and leave you two to talk."

He passed Harry in doorway where he was standing with his mouth hanging open. Harry was so shocked at everyone's behaviour that it wasn't even funny, at least to him. They acted as if they didn't care for each other but themselves. He looked wildly at Snape who was just looking at Lucius to hurry. Let it never be said that Malfoy couldn't take the hint, Lucius knew that he had already stepped some line so he nodded curtly and left the house. As Harry was turning to go to his room a voice stopped him.

"Before you _**retire**_ to your room, I wish to have a word with you and you better not protest." Said the cold voice of the Potions Master.

"Uh…" It was all Harry could come up with.

"Eloquent as always, Mr. Potter? I don't want to make matters worse for you by spanking so please do try to follow the rules, Mr. Potter. I hope I made some things clear earlier so I just repeat a small part of it. Behave yourself in front of Draco; you wouldn't get into trouble if you do that. Do not be provoked." Snape said. He took a deep breath as if he was going to do something that was hard for him.

"I am sorry to say that I have come to a conclusion that would solve this problem." He said, although his voice indicating that he didn't like it.

"No!" Harry whispered. "No, please, don't send me back. I'll be very good, I won't do anything that might be bad, I swear. Please, sir, I haven't really been a nuisance, have I?" Harry said, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Snape was shocked that Harry would even think something like that about him but was aware that the boy was really afraid so he said in a soft voice, hoping to calm the boy, "Harry, when I said that I found a solution, I never meant that you have to go back to the….Dursleys but I thought that perhaps you would like to go to my mother's home. So, would you like to go to Eileen's Garden?"

Instantly, Harry's eyes shined, his whole face brightened at the mention of the place. He crowed, "Really? You are going to send me to your mother's home for a week? Oh, her garden is so beautiful! Well, it's more beautiful than yours, naturally but…." Harry shut his mouth with a snap, blushing to roots of his raven hair.

Snape smirked as he saw the boy chattering away about his mother's place. He allowed himself a small, indulgent smile when Harry looked at him and grinned unabashedly. He said, "We will discuss your views on my garden when you return from my mother's. So, I want you take your clothes, which we bought, and some of the homework that's still not complete. My mother is going to spoil you but that's a risk I am prepared to take. Off you go, you are to go by Floo-Powder.

Ten minutes later, Harry came toting his trunk along with him even though he was sure that his back was never going to be same again. He saw Snape and Draco talking and felt a little odd tingle go down his spine. He was really feeling uneasy about Snape talking with Malfoy without being nasty, oh; he knew that Draco was most likely his favourite student but that still didn't make him like it. He waved his hands to make his presence known to Snape and he wasn't disappointed when Snape got to his feet.

"Why are you carrying or should I say trying to carry your trunk, you can take a small bag. After all, you are just going for a week. Here let me charm it into a bag." Snape took the trunk and muttered something, a moment later his trunk was turned into a very elegant looking bluish white bag which seemed easy to carry. Snape handed it to Harry who took it, beaming.

Harry was still a little scared about the Floo-travel thingy but he was brave, he would show it. As he was talking to himself in his mind, Snape took his elbow and went into the fireplace; Harry looked at the man, surprised. Snape had said that Harry was going to have to do it the next time they travelled by Floo-Powder but this was nice, yes, that's what it was. Snape cared enough to do it. He beamed a smile that nearly blinded anyone who could see it although Snape at that moment was concentrated in finding the Floo-Powder so he didn't see it.

They came out of Eileen Snape's fireplace; Snape turned and flicked his wand at Harry so that all the soot could be cleaned. Eileen was ready to welcome the little boy and after watching that Harry had everything he needed, Snape left her home.

Author's Note: I am soooo very sorry for the lack of update but I couldn't help it. I was travelling and busy so I am sorry if I have messed up. Anyways, have you guys seen the fifth movie? I loved it, didn't you? If you haven't seen it yet, what are you waiting for? Go and watch it, I think it's the best one so far but that might be because I love OOTP book as well. Now,can you see that small little button just begging to be pressed? Yes, that's the one, please give that little button some fun, press it. Please, R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XVI

After Harry had settled down in Eileen's home, Eileen asked him to join him for a cup of tea in her garden. Harry happily agreed as he really liked Eileen. Harry was just a little bit jealous with Draco because he got to stay with Snape, he really liked Snape's mother but…but that wouldn't be same as living with Snape now would it?

Eileen was nothing if not shrewd; she could see that although Harry was acting as the best guest there could ever be, he was hiding something. It was hidden pretty well and perhaps she couldn't have been able to see it but after watching Severus, her own son for years, she had become wise. She said, "Harry, tell me, how does living with Severus fair you? I mean, I love my son dearly but I am not blind to his, shall we say, reclusive nature. I worry about you, you know? I know that while Severus wouldn't be cruel, he could be a little harsh sometimes. Anyways, back to the main question, how is it living with Severus?"

Harry gulped as he tried to answer the question. He knew that he wasn't exactly the best choice for Snape as his companion in the Prince Mansion but Snape had never been outright cruel or even nasty to him. He was cared for, was given square meal. Perhaps much more than he probably needed but Harry was taking whatever he could, worried that he wouldn't get another chance like this ever again. He frowned as he said, "I know that I was not welcomed exactly but I am glad that Snape came when he came because then I would never have met you. You really are very nice, Madame. I am grateful to you for letting me stay here with you. I promise you that I'll try my best not to be a nuisance while I am staying here."

"Oh, Harry! I would never think of you as a nuisance, you are a delightful little boy! In fact, I am glad that I have you as a companion, I get a little lonely sometimes, you know." Eileen said, her heart aching for the little boy. She got up and told Harry to follow her. She showed Harry her garden and her Herbology plants as well as Potions related plants, Harry was trying very hard to show interest but he failed to so when he saw a group of butterflies.

"Oh! Look, butterflies, so many of them! I have never seen so many of them, together. I mean there were butterflies in Privet Drive but never this beautiful, they were normal. These, these are fantastic!" Harry gushed as started running after them.

Eileen looked at Harry, worryingly. She knew that boys were really unpredictable at this age but Harry, it seemed, was really trying to live his childhood years in one summer and that saddened her more than anything. She wanted to do something to help the child but knew that he wasn't relaxed or feeling free enough to take what was given to him. 'So I'll just help him make this summer the best one he ever had! It isn't probably a right thing to do but I'll do just about anything to make this child happy while he is in my care.' Eileen thought, looking at the said boy with fondness.

Harry was exhausted by the time they returned but happy, content with the way things had turned out. Suddenly, he heard a 'Pop' and he saw a house-elf with floppy ears, wearing something that looked like a towel. The elf bowed and said, "Master Harry is wanted for the dinner, Mistress Prince is asking for him. Would you like to come now or shall I send your message if you have any regarding dinner?"

Harry realised a bit late that he was gaping, he cleared his throat and said, "Umm…I'll just come right now, I am hungry you know?"

The elf just looked at him askance as if he was not used to being spoken to casually, after a moment he nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

As Harry was walking towards the dining room, he was struck with a question. He knew that Eileen Prince was Snape's mother but he didn't know who Snape's father was, he decided to ask Eileen as soon as he could without upsetting her. They had a really nice meal. After the meal was over, Eileen suggested that Harry might want to take a nice nap what with it being a summer vacation and all. Unfortunately for her, it didn't go as well as she thought.

"A…a nap? Why would I need a nap? I am not a toddler! Oh, you are just like Snape, telling me to do something that little boys do. You seem to forget that I am not a little boy!" Harry said, nearly stomping his feet which didn't go unnoticed by Eileen and didn't help his case much.

"Harry, dear, I never meant to say that you are a little boy or worse a toddler but I thought that perhaps you might want to do that. If you don't, I don't mind it. However will you spend your time here Harry, have you decided that, yet?" Eileen asked, wondering what his answer would be.

"Well, I am….that is I have to do my homework. I brought it with me. I know there is a lot of time for the school to start but Snape says that I have to complete it otherwise how would I learn about my Second Year studies. As if I want to know what it is before the term starts." Harry said, huffing.

Eileen smiled a bit although she was sure that her son was not aware of this side of the child. Harry scowled when he noticed it, he said, "I really don't find it funny. You know…I…I think I should go and do my homework after all."

Eileen nodded but she sensed the change in his demeanour. Harry went in his room and Eileen went to her fireplace. She called her house-elf and told to keep an eye on Harry while she was at her son's home. The elf nodded happily and bowed courteously.

She took some Floo Powder and upon entering the fireplace she said, clearly, "Prince Mansion."

Snape was really tired with young Malfoy's behaviour and was about to ask for tea when the fire blazed and his mother came out of the fireplace. He got his feet and demanded immediately, "What's wrong? Has something happened to Harry?"

Eileen looked far too amused as he inquired about his charge, she said, "Now, Severus, don't fret. Do you doubt your mother's ability to mind a small child? Harry is perfectly fine although…."

As his mother trailed off, Snape had a very bad feeling in his head. He knew that something was troubling his mother and it certainly had something to with his ward. He asked again, "What's wrong? Don't even try to deny it because I know it is about Harry. So what happened?"

"It's a little….hard to say, really. I mean I am not saying that he is….Oh dear; this is not going at all well. Severus, I think he is trying to live his childhood in this one summer where he is given some rights to be as he wishes to be. I don't mind him playing but he is acting very strangely. He was gushing over a few butterflies, Severus. I can't say anything has saddened me more than that in recent years." Eileen said, her face showing the worry which she was trying to hide.

Before Severus could say anything, an irritated voice said, "Uncle Severus, why aren't there any of my toys? I especially told you I need them, didn't I? Please, do bring them here."

Snape scowled and said, "Do excuse me, Mother. I have a tyrant I need to attend to. I really don't like these children and this is the reason why not."

He swept out of the room, leaving Eileen to her thoughts.

Eileen just waited until Severus came back; her son wasn't a happy fellow when he came back. She smiled and his scowl deepened. Severus just said, "I am going to see if Sr. Malfoy could take his son back because I can't be bothered with him any longer, I'll go barmy. Harry was such a quiet child, no fuss, no demands, nothing. If I compare those two, Harry certainly wins hands down."

Eileen nodded and said, "Well, I must go back lest Harry be worried about me. I hope you decide to do something about his…situation, Severus." She went towards the fireplace and within moments she was gone.

Snape apparated outside the Malfoy Manor, he knocked at the door. A house-elf opened the door, and Snape grimaced. The elf was looking much too similar to the one Harry had met and now Snape got a little idea as to who might have sent the elf. He just put on his usual mask of neutral expression and looked as if he was a little bored.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Snape. Dobby welcomes you but I am afraid that Master is not at home neither is mistress." Dobby said, wringing his hands.

"I see and may I ask when your master will be back? I have a most pressing business with him, if you do know please don't hesitate to tell me. I am a family friend after all, is it not so?" Snape said; his voice smooth as velvet and apparently charmed the elf for he gave the information willingly.

"Dobby is aware that Mr. Snape is Master's family friend but….well, he is at the summer house right now. I can only tell you this much as their summer house's location cannot be told by a mere elf such as me, I hope I helped with your business. Since you are Master's friend, you must know where the summer house is." Dobby said, excited that for once he had used his intelligence or should he say; cunningness.

Snape shook his head at the elf's antics and left the Malfoy Manor. He knew where the summer house was but he didn't trust the elf so while he did mean to check in the summer house, he decided to visit their other houses too. As he went to the summer house, his hunch that the elf lied was proved correct. Nobody was at the summer house and as he checked nearly every residence of Malfoy's, he found Sr. Malfoy where he never thought he never would. The blasted man was near the Godric's Hollow. Snape instantly became suspicious of the man. His being a spy had helped him many times and now it was a welcome help. He cast a Dillusionment Charm as well as a few charms that Snape had made sure Malfoy would never know. 'Now, what exactly is the wretched man doing here? Surely, it doesn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord's return. I would have to do some more investigating, blast it! I hate doing that nowadays.' Snape thought furiously.

Malfoy was walking towards what Snape could only as a hut but what shocked him more than anything was that a Malfoy was found near anything that resembled a hut. Snape was curious as to what the….man was doing there. He saw as the said man entered the hut and after a few moments, he came out of it, carrying something that looked like an old, battered book or journal. Snape shook his head and approached the man as if he was surprised to have found the man here of all places. He said, "My, my Lucius. I do hope that you have some really important reason to be found near such a disgusting place."

Lucius nearly jumped but restrained himself with a grace that told years of practice. He merely turned and remarked, "Why, Severus, I would never have thought that you would be here of all places, either. I have my own reasons to be here which cannot be shared with you although I would love to know as to why _**you**_ are here."

Snape sneered, "Keep your reasons to yourself, Lucius but I do have some pressing matter that can only be resolved with you and you alone. I am afraid I cannot keep your son with me anymore. I have been invited to a Potions conference and I am not about to take the child to that thing even if the child is yours. So, kindly retrieve him from my home."

Lucius rarely did something that might make him look human but this time he threw caution to the wind and did something human. He grimaced, made a face and said, "Very well, I didn't expect you to be patient with my son. I will come and take him with me, tomorrow. I hope that you can show hospitality to my son for one more night."

Snape was glad that Lucius had agreed at all so he said, feeling gracious, "Of course, I can extend my _**hospitality**_ for one night. Well, I'll take your leave now." He nodded and Disapparated with a crack.

Somewhere in the Eileen's Garden, a small boy looked at the dead form of his best friend, Hermione and screamed.

Author's Notes: Aha! A cliffy, I do love it. Sometimes.[giggles Anyways, here is yet another chapter of my rather mediocre story. I hope you review and tell me that this chapter was bad, or good or even awesome. I don't mind really. I am giddy with happiness at the numbers of reviews I am getting. Thank you so much for that.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XVII

Harry had never been so scared in his life than he was at the moment. He wasn't scared when his Uncle was angry or when Dudley was playing Harry Hunting or he wasn't this scared when he had come across Voldemort in the back of his Professor's head. Seeing Hermione so still made him realize that there are things that can frighten you to so much without even a hint of violence. He did the first thing his mind told him to do, he screamed. Before his very eyes, Hermione changed into Ron, by now Harry was crying silently but when he saw Snape, lifeless, still, white as a parchment, he couldn't stop himself. He started crying in earnest, he was still sobbing when Ruby the house-elf found him.

"Master Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying? And what is Master Severus is doing here?" Ruby was firing questions at the child, he himself feeling bewildered.

The child wouldn't stop and he called his mistress who had gone out to get some of the herbs that were important for the household. As soon as Eileen got the news, she came as fast as she could. She came into the room to find Harry sobbing, looking at someone who was sprawled on the floor. She couldn't, for the life of her, imagine who it would be as she was certain that she would know had someone entered the house. As she neared the child, she saw something that was her biggest nightmare. Her son was lying at an odd angle, lifeless. She nearly swooned with the shock before her sensible brain took over. It must be the boggart, it has to be. She said, softly, her wand in her hand, "Riddikulus."

Instantly, it changed into a man trying to walk with balls as his legs. Harry was astonished beyond belief; he just seemed content gawking at it before it disappeared into thin air. He looked around wildly only to find Eileen and the elf looking at him, worry evident in their eyes. He blushed and started thinking about something to say, he blurted out, "Um...I didn't do it. I swear I came into my room and I saw…I" He stopped abruptly when he remembered what he saw. It was something he never wanted to see again. Ever.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It was just a Boggart, they are strange creatures, I'll explain them later but first let me check if you are alright." Eileen said, smiling slightly to reassure the boy as much as reassuring herself that it was just a Boggart. He looked worn out as if he had just seen someone die, as soon as the thought came, Eileen could have slapped herself. 'Of course, he saw someone dead, my son!' Eileen thought.

"Umm…is it okay if I don't sleep in this room tonight? It's just that I…I think…I would get scared." Harry asked, tentatively fearing Eileen was going to laugh at him for being coward.

Surprisingly, Eileen nodded and got up, offering her hand to Harry who took it. He and his bag were shifted into a different room and Harry sighed. He knew it was going to be hard sleeping tonight but he had no other option. He needed sleep.

When Snape came, unexpectedly that night, Harry blushed profusely. Snape looked at him quizzically but no answer came forward for the out of sorts' behavior. He decided to ignore it and said to his mother, "Mother, I am sorry to barge in like this but there have been some changes in the circumstances. As such, Draco is leaving earlier than expected so I don't mind taking Harry to Prince Mansion, now if you would like."

"Well, Severus, really, you want to make me out to be some bad woman, do you? I would like Harry to live with me as long as he wishes, isn't that so, Harry?" Eileen asked the small boy who had been looking at the adults with a strange emotion.

"I wouldn't mind staying here but I would like to go with Professor Snape tomorrow. I have completed my homework which I had brought here. I would be bored silly if I just stay here and do nothing. I…is that okay? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Madame." Harry said quietly, looking down at his shoes as if it were the most fascinating thing that was created on the earth.

Snape looked at Harry, closely. Harry looked pale, and he had that scared look which Snape was unaccustomed to, on Harry's face. He asked or rather demanded his mother, "What has happened? I can sense that something is amiss but I can't understand. Harry, what's wrong? Have you had another nightmare?"

Harry flushed in indignation as Snape revealed something that was meant to be private, he pouted though as usual he wasn't aware of it. He said, "No! It wasn't like that, it's just….I saw something that….scared me."

"What? What did you see that scared you this much? Mother, what happened here? Would you care to tell me or is it something I am supposed to find out by myself?" Snape asked, his voice cold, out of patience.

"Severus! Do not forget who you are talking to. I am still your mother and you can not talk to me like this. I understand that you are impatient for the answers but then when are you not? Anyways, our little Harry saw a Boggart in his previous room. I should think that's explanation enough." Eileen said; her voice smooth as velvet but behind it was steel.

It was time for Snape to be flushed; two pink spots appeared on his sallow cheeks. He very nearly sputtered but controlled himself and said, "Do forgive me, Mother. It's just that it was frustrating to not know what the reason behind his...umm…state was. Harry, could you tell me what you saw when you entered the room?"

Harry shuddered and whispered, "I saw Hermione, and she was pale, so still almost as if…I don't think I would ever forget something like that. Then she turned into Ron, he too was just like her. I…was so scared, it was horrible, sir." A single tear slid down his cheek as he continued, "After Ron, it changed into…into you. You were soo still, lifeless as if you were….dead." He gave out a dry sob and looked at Snape, waiting for his reaction.

Snape was trying to take everything in; he was slow on the uptake as it had shocked him somewhat. He had thought that the child's Boggart would be something like deadly animal or something but this…this, he had never been prepared for. He said, "Harry, I think we are going to have a talk after you come back to Prince Mansion. I understand that today's ordeal must have been terrifying for you but remember this, always that we can overcome our fears no matter how big they are. I think it is time for you to sleep now. I will come tomorrow at around 11 o' clock in the morning, be ready."

Harry nodded wearily; he got up and went with Ruby who was forced to accompany the little Master as his Mistress had _**ordered**_ him to do so. Ruby wasn't really unhappy as he, himself, was worried about the child. It was a good thing perhaps that house-elves couldn't see a Boggart taking different forms otherwise Ruby would have been very scared indeed.

"Mother, I am at loss. What am I supposed to do with this situation?" Snape asked as he lowered himself into one of the comfortable chairs. He was really thinking that perhaps it was a mistake that he took Harry's guardianship as he didn't quite know what he was supposed to do in situations like this one. Severus Snape as a rule did not like to fail in his responsibilities but I felt that he had somehow failed this one because he had no clue. 'Lucius or even Albus would clap their hands in glee, seeing me clueless.' Snape thought disgusted with himself.

"Severus, it's hardly a difficult situation. I agree that Harry's Boggart somehow shocked me as it clashed with mine but I think that encounter with the creature shows about how Harry sees you now. He is afraid of anything happening to you, Severus. Just reassure him that you'll be there for him when counts and he will be fine." Eileen murmured, sympathetically. She looked at her son and smiled inwardly. 'Oh, Severus, if only you knew. By worrying about it alone makes you a winner. You are starting to care for the child and now you are scared stiff, aren't you?' she thought.

Snape talked with his mother a little more and then left as Draco was not a child to be left alone. He was deep in his thoughts that night. He tossed and turned and cursed as he couldn't seem to get any sleep. When sleep eluded him, he started brewing his potions, it was the best thing that he could do. Potions also helped him think without being disturbed and think, he did. About Harry James Potter, his own childhood, any topic that could have been running through his mind.

At long last, Snape felt sleepy enough around midnight to retire in his bedroom and sleep.

Author's Note: I am afraid that this chapter is a bit smaller than the others but it was turning out this way and I really didn't want to change the events so, yeah, it's small. I realize that it was somewhat stupid to do that Boggart incident but I couldn't help myself. As for the house-elf not being able to see the Boggart was purely my imagination. I didn't know whether house-elves could see their most dreaded thing or not so I made it up that they couldn't see them at all. Clever, isn't it? And convenient, too!

Okay, now reviewers. I love you guys; you are the best people in the whole wide world. The reviews are more than two hundred and it's all because of you. Thank you for your support so far and I hope you will keep supporting me in future.

If you don't, well, I am afraid to say, there is always Imperious Curse, isn't there[cackles evilly


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentor Harry kind of story. It starts with Harry's summer vacations before his Second Year as Snape comes across something that breaks all delusions about the boy's home-life. Please don't flame. I really appreciate constructive criticism but no flames. Please!

Chapter XVIII

When Snape entered Eileen's Garden next day, it was to find Harry and his mother bent over something that looked awfully like Family Journal of Princes. He did _**not**_ want Harry to know how they might be related distantly. 'Why Mother is so intent on trying to find relatives in every other person is beyond me! Why, we are enough as it is, me and my disgustingly sweet mother.' Snape thought annoyed with his mother. He looked at Harry just in time to see his eyes shining with pure happiness, his smile big enough to break his face into two parts. Now, that was interesting, why would Harry be soooo happy? He cleared his throat to make his presence known and was instantly regretting it as he was hugged, yes _**hugged**_, Merlin forbid by one over-enthusiastic Harry James Potter.

"Sir, did you know that we are distantly related? Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry said; his grin much too big for Snape's comfort.

Snape glared at his mother who was smiling at both of them and said, "I wasn't aware that I was related to you but somehow it doesn't come as a surprise after all, all pureblood families are most of the times somehow related."

Harry's eyes lit up like Christmas candles and he asked almost teasingly, "Could you be related to the Weasleys, sir? I sure hope so!"

Snape shuddered, he said, scowling, "I don't think so, Harry. Even if we were related by some bad luck, I wouldn't really want to be their relative because I have enough relatives as it is. My mother is more than enough for me, I should think."

Harry's grin dimmed, he felt like something inside him died but he didn't say anything. He now knew that even though Snape was nice to him, he was still a burden to the man. After all, the man just said that he didn't wish for any more relatives or anyone. Harry was a little sad but he decided not to show it. Perhaps Snape would be happy if I wasn't in Snape's way, Harry thought sadly.

After twenty minutes, they were in Prince Mansion. Harry sighed happily but immediately regretted doing that. After all, now Harry was trying to be as quiet and non-bother as possible. He didn't think Snape would notice it but still he had a hard task in front of him. He had to try and not show his emotions and at the same time, he had to do so Snape wouldn't find out. 'Bugger, this is going to be hard but I guess if I want Snape to be happy then I have to do it.' Harry thought morosely. 'Well, lots of planning to do if I am to do what I think is right for Snape.' Harry thought determined.

"Harry, I would like to talk about yesterday's incident. Would you mind it very much?" Snape asked in, what he might have thought; gentle voice.

Harry looked up startled as his thoughts were scattered because of the man's question. He blinked stupidly and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Snape sighed and repeated his question, thinking that the child was much too tended towards wool-gathering than was necessary for a pre-teen. He noticed as Harry nodded almost cautiously. He asked, thinking being blunt as a good thing, "What did you feel when you saw Ms. Granger dead, Harry?"

Harry winced and said in a tight voice, "I guess what everyone would think when they see someone they love, dead."

Snape grimaced and glared a little at Harry. He said, "Harry, you know what I meant. I didn't ask you this out of some kind of morbid curiosity. It's just that, well…I should think what I want to say is that I'll be there whenever you need me. I know that last year didn't leave much of that impression but I am trying to change that, wouldn't you cooperate with me?"

Harry sighed and nodded although he didn't want to. The man was _**soo**_ irritating, here was Harry trying to do the right thing and there was Snape who didn't let Harry do the right thing. He pouted, this time willingly. He watched through his bangs as Snape frowned looking at him. Harry sighed and said, "Alright, alright. You want to talk how horrible it was? Then let's talk about it."

"Cranky, today, aren't we?" Snape sneered at Harry. Although Snape was irritated, he was concerned too. It wasn't like Harry to behave like this. He would have to see what exactly was wrong with the boy as it was clear that the said boy wouldn't come out right and say it. 'Why does he have to be soo stubborn? It must be Lily's genes.' Snape thought almost affectionately. Then he scowled and looked at Harry more closely. He had almost wanted to use Legilimency but stopped himself. He was not supposed to do that anymore, he reminded himself harshly. 'Oh, Merlin! I almost used the worst spell I could use before the Unforgivables, how is it that I call myself reformed?' Snape thought ashamed of his own thoughts. He shook his head and sighed.

Harry had been looking at Snape and what he saw didn't really make him happy. At first, Snape had looked really irritated but later on, for one moment he almost looked savage. Harry was curious and was about to ask if the man was alright when he remembered his own promise to himself about being a little irritating so that it would be easy to go as the plan was. 'Hmm…planning is very easy, it's following the plan properly, and precisely that's hard, isn't it? Why can't it be other way round?' Harry thought, grumpily.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Snape asked, really the child had no manners but then again what can be expected from a boy who had been raised by the family whose ethics were left in the last century? He shifted himself in more comfortable position.

"Well, you are going to talk or not? I _**do**_ have some homework that is supposed to be completed before summer vacation ends, you know?" Harry said, incredibly happy with himself for having pulled off that farce with so Snape-like quality. His happiness was not to be for more than mere a few seconds as Snape narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, almost menacingly like he was in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Harry gulped.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter? Why have you decided to be so sarcastic, why need to do be cranky, naughty little boy? I had assumed that you didn't want to be a child but clearly you have changed your decision, it seems to me." Snape said; his voice dangerously low.

Harry was much to frustrated to care what he was about to blurt out. Without thinking, he said or rather accused, "It was you who didn't want anyone other than your mother to be your family so when I decided to be good and made a plan so that you could get rid of me, you don't even have the decency to follow through with my plan! Oooh! It is so stupid, I can't even do anything good for you whereas you…you helped me, let me live with you, did everything you could. But…but I don't want to be burden anymore, Professor. I can't live like that."

There was dead silence as the words repeated in his mind. Harry was a little more than terrified now that his oh-so-secrecy-vow was broken all by himself. He was gauging Snape's reaction with almost morbid, horrified fascination. Snape, for his part, wasn't really helpful as his face was devoid of any emotion. Harry told himself mentally, 'Mr. Harold James Potter, now from this moment onwards, you are hereby declared as dead by one Mr. Severus _**what's his middle name?**_ Snape.' Snape's jaw was working furiously and it looked as if he was grinding his teeth, Harry thought, it must have been painful. To grind your own teeth, that is. Harry had a really hysterical urge to laugh but he tried to suppress it and he succeeded.

Snape was really confused and it wasn't a state he enjoyed to be in. Harry had sprouted of some kind of nonsense and he didn't understand any of it. It was hard to accept that he, Severus Tobias Snape, didn't understand something. He scowled and straightened as if doing that would make him understand. He just looked at his ward and noticed that the said ward was now gulping. 'Well, good for him! That child is insufferable. Why would he sprout something like that when in last two weeks I have been trying to be more….Oh Merlin! This is hard, I have been trying to be soft. Yuck.' Snape thought, unaware that he had just thought something that might have been influenced by his ward. He said, "What is the meaning of this? I don't understand what provoked that little outburst but I would like to know what the reason behind this foolish outburst is." Snape caught himself from repeating himself.

Harry blinked back his tears and said, sniffling, "Well, at Eileen's Garden you said that you didn't want anybody other than your mother. I can get a hint, you know. I understood finally that even though you were nice to me, I was still a burden. You never really wanted me here in the first place, did you? Well, I don't want to go on living like that, Professor. I can't live with the thought that all my life I have been living with people who hated me or never wanted me. I am tired of it."

If a Bludger had come at Snape at full speed, it would not have had the effect, it had when Harry said that. Snape was almost winded. Snape took his time to say anything in his defence to Harry's so-called accusations. He said slowly, "Harry, I never knew that you thought this way. Listen to me very carefully, I did mean it when I said that I didn't want any more relatives but it wasn't a hint to let you know that I didn't want you here. It's just that…my mother is a bit too much sometimes. She likes to find out more about her family and in doing that many relatives were found in the past. I am not a people person as you know so I detested any meetings with those _**relatives**_, you see. That's the reason I didn't want to find any more relatives. Even if you weren't my relative, I would have wanted you in my home because you are my charge or rather you were. I have become…..umm…fond of you in those weeks. And if you say a word about it to anyone outside this Mansion, be sure to be a part of one of my wonderful potions."

Harry was grinning widely by the time Snape completed speaking. Snape was again hugged by one over-enthusiastic Harry James Potter and the curious thing was that he rather liked it. Although he wouldn't have said it even if you had Crucioed him.

"Thank you, sir. For everything." Harry mumbled into Snape's robes while still clutching him tightly as if afraid that Snape would let go of him as soon as he realised what had happened.

The next weeks were spent quietly although Harry went to live with Weasleys for a week before Hogwarts started. It was almost too quiet in the Prince Mansion for Snape who was missing the sound or rather noise that Harry created when he was bounding over the stairs. He missed that mischievous smile when he was up to some cheating in the chess game that they played when the time allowed it. In short, Severus Tobias Snape was missing Harry James Potter.

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is sudden as I am sure you must know but this is the end. I know that it wasn't the best of the fanfiction but it was my baby. Anyway, there is going to be a sequel for the story in which Harry starts his school and Snape is still wondering what to do with the guardianship as it was only for the summer vacation. I hope you would like to read the next story as well.

Thanks everyone who had reviewed for my story. I guess I am feeling a little down because this story was my first ever story. Anyway, there is something to be happy about isn't it? I mean a brand new story! Wow! Okay, enough procrastination, so be on the lookout for me and my humble story.


End file.
